His Butler Re-Summoned (Re-Uploaded)
by Ash Rabbit
Summary: Harry James Potter has had enough, after being sold to a cult by the Dursley's he's filled with the thirst for revenge on those who wronged him, attracting a certain demons attention. I'm sick and drawing. I also have a bunch of projects to work on.
1. His Butler Re-Summoned

**His Butler; Re-Summoned**

**I do not own Black Butler or Harry Potter**

**Summary: AU. Harry Potter was sold to a cult at the age of ten by his uncle who was frightened by the prospect of having to live with a Harry who knew magic. Beaten and humiliated his soul fills with a thirst for revenge attracting a certain demons attention. **

**Warnings, contains mentions of rape, and Lily not being an Evans. Ciel died before Sebastian could eat his soul. So the palace guards shot Ciel more than once. But Sebastian still killed Ash/Angela. Ciel's fifteen when he died and Elizabeth was pregnant, in that era it was popular for woman to get married at a young age since people had a shorter life span. Season two happened before the season one finale and Ciel did not become a demon! So he did meet Alois and Claude.**

**Earl is more prestigious then Lord since Lord is usually used for Baron's. My Grace for Duke's. But Lord can be used for Earl's. Basically all of the Wizarding families are Barons since they have done no services to the Queen. **Harry will be OOC** as he does summon Sebastian.**

**Don't like Don't read.**

_What God forsakes the Devil takes~ Unknown_

Harry Potter had had enough! He had tried to be a good boy, tried to be forgiving, kind, compassionate, understanding, all those things adults desire children to be. But he wanted revenge, his _lovely_ uncle had sold him to a cult! He now sat oh so prettily on a sacrificial alter in an old decrypt church about to be murdered, so these animals could summon a demon or some other idiotic entity.

He had prayed to his dead parents, to God for anyone to come save him. He had never been rude to anyone, had never hurt anyone, he had been told countless times over that he was a freak. But he also heard that God didn't discriminate. So young Harry came to the realization of, there was no God, for surely he would have been rescued.

He had pleaded and prayed for hours on end. He had asked God why he had been forsaken. But he received no answer in return. They had starved him but that was nothing new. Neither was the cage which was slightly more uncomfortable then his cupboard but what was worse was when they violated him. They had put things where they shouldn't be put! Their sadistic smiles as they heard in cry out in pain from their ministrations only made them slam the objects harder. They had also cut into his flesh draining his blood into a goblet and began toasting it saying, that the blood of nobility shall bring about a new era, or some such nonsense.

When this happened Harry decided that, if God was this merciless he would give anything, even a place in heaven with his parents for revenge on everyone who had caused him this pain! As a hooded man slowly walked to the alter with an athame in hand, he stopped before Harry and plunged the dagger straight towards his stomach. Harry's vision blurred, flashing white and black and he found himself in front of a crow or maybe it was a raven?

White feathers cascaded around the boy and he locked eyes with the birds. Those red eyes had widened just a fraction when Harry had made eye contact. The black bird shook its head imperceptibly and opened its beak. Harry was surprised to hear the bird speak, as he had fully expected it to croak.

"Think carefully, should you reject the faith, even this once the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach."

Harry snorted at this and said "Do you think one who is faithful would be here. After all we both know you aren't an Angel or a human for that matter."

"I am demon, and I will ask again, do you wish to form a contract?" The bird asked

"I do. Now stop asking all of these tiresome questions, do we have a deal or not?" Harry asked

The birds' eyes gleamed in amusement and the white downy feathers rose into the air turning charcoal black obscuring Harry's view of a bird.

In the birds place was now a man with raven black hair, red eyes the colour of blood, and a pale almost ghost like complexion.

"To seal the contract all you have to do is state your terms and give me a name." the demon said

"You have to help me get revenge on those who've caused this to happen to me. Do not lie or betray me and in return you can have my soul." Harry said

"And for the name?" The demon asked

"Perhaps something from a history text. Something ironic as well, maybe from the inquisition? After all these people are supposedly conducting Witchcraft. There was one that caught my eye and it has stuck for some odd reason. I think I'll call you Sebastian Michaelis." Harry decided noting that the eyes widened ever so slightly more and asked "Why are you looking at me like that? You look at me as if I were a ghost!"

"Perhaps I have Young Master." Sebastian murmured. As the feathers swirled around them even faster and froze suddenly in mid air before dropping to the dirty floor of the church, "What are your orders Young Lord?"

"Kill them, Kill them all!" Harry said hoarsely, his eyes gleaming with hatred.

"My pleasure." Sebastian said before grabbing the leader's hand that was holding the knife. The corners of his lips upturned as he remembered doing something so similar a long time ago. He broke the man's neck and flung the dagger the leader had been wielding at another member of the cult, not even looking to see if they were dead as he quickly slaughtered the rest.

"Now Young Master shall we complete the contract?" Sebastian asked finishing his first task before looking at the boy for the first time since entering the human world. He looked different not at all like the boy he had seen in his dimension.

"Yes." Harry replied wrapping the cloth that had been covering him around his waist.

"You have a glamour and other spells on you. I need to take them off in order to place the Faustian Contract." Sebastian said realising that his new master was a wizard.

"Go ahead, but tell me what spells were on me after." Harry said

"Yes Young Master." Sebastian said before placing the palm of his hand on the boys' right eye. He gave a slight gasp. The boy, he was a Horcrux! Someone else had placed a shard of their soul in his young master! Not only that but they bound his magic and there were tracking and compulsion charms on him. Of course the compulsion had broken during the boys stay but the others were still there. Sebastian effortlessly broke the power block and tracking magic. The Glamour was slightly more difficult but still easily broken.

But the Soul shard would be slightly difficult but well worth it. The Soul Shard was full of corruption, hate, desperation, and sorrow. No satisfaction but dark chocolate was delicious in small amounts. Sebastian thought to himself, feeling the boy collapse as he broke the magic block. Sebastian placed his mouth over his Young Masters and breathed in lightly. Sucking just enough to breathe in the small shard.

The boy looked just like Ciel had, but he had heard that the Phantomhive name had died out years ago. The boy was slightly different in appearance but still maintained the cheekbones of an aristocrat. He was obviously of noble blood even if the cheekbones and other features weren't defined enough. Since his new master was a wizard finding his ancestry would be much easier, a trip to Gringotts would easily confirm his suspicions. But for now his young master needed to recover, hopefully Phantomhive manor would still be in a hospitable condition. Sebastian thought to himself picking up the small boy.

**To explain the glamour. You hear about these a lot in Harry Potter but they usually go out of their way to make them look different. But really change a few genes and well you could look nothing like you had before. So I thought to myself, what if Lily was descended from Ciel and Elizabeth, after all Elizabeth did have green eyes and Ciel's aunt had red hair. So the genes are still there. Also in rare cases some children can inherit traits that skip a few generations even if your parents and grandparents don't have them. Hence Harry looks like a mini Ciel. Black hair can be deemed blue as the hair base would be blue not red.**

**Please review and let me know what you think/want to see. After all what kind of writer would I be if I couldn't do something as simple as that?**


	2. His Butler Re-Appointed

**His Butler Re-Appointed**

**Someone asked what Harry looked like without the glamour. He has Lily's eyes. James' body type but Ciel's height and Ciel's hair (blackish-blue) and facial features. Basically he looks like Ciel but with features from Lily and James.**

**Since Harry is ten it also means Hogwarts soon. The month will be November since Vernon sold him in September since he got antsier and the cult wanted to use Harry on Samhain since the veil between the spirit world and physical world is at its thinnest, well besides Beltane (Easter). **

"What was the license plate of the car that hit me?" Harry asked opening his eyes blearily

"Ah your awake young master, good I have breakfast for you and then we'll complete the contract with a Faustian Seal." Sebastian said walking in with a cart of food.

"Does it matter where I get the mark?" Harry asked curiously

"The more visible the mark the stronger the contract, so should you be in danger it would be easier to track you if it was on your eye then your shoulder. Now Scone with jam, a baguette, or a muffin?" Sebastian replied while uncovering the breakfast dishes

"Interesting and a scone." Harry said sitting on the edge of the bed,

"Good choice my lord. Where would you prefer the contract mark?" Sebastian asked while neatly putting strawberry jam on the scone.

"Where it would be most effective but easy to cover. I could probably pull off an eye patch since I was held prisoner by a cult." Harry mused before popping a piece of scone in his mouth.

"Tea my lord, we have Earl Grey, Green, Black, and Jasmine." Sebastian asked

"No tea I'd rather just receive the contract mark now that I've finished. Best to get it over with since there's probably a lot of things to do." Harry sighed

"I'll be placing the mark on your right eye, after I do this you won't need glasses anymore, if you needed them at all." Sebastian said placing his palm over Harry's right eye and placed the seal.

Harry gave a cry of pain before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Sebastian adjusted Harry to a more comfortable position and pulled the covers up to Harry's chin, with soft eyes.

"Young Master shouldn't be waking up for a while, and there's so much to do." Sebastian said to himself before flipping open the pocket watch he had kept from when he had served Ciel. "Noon, I should look for some clothing for young master, and the Phantomhive ring should be around here somewhere."

Sebastian strode towards the basement to see if Ciel's old clothing had become unusable or not. Surprisingly a few outfits were still intact although they smelt terribly, but there was no mould or moth holes. A good washing and it would be perfect even if it was outdated in style. As Sebastian lifted the clothing out of the chest he saw his old butler uniform folded neatly in the bottom and a small leather pouch. Curious, Sebastian opened the pouch and shook the contents into his hand. Resting in his palm was the Phantomhive family ring and the pin that was traditionally worn by the head butler. He would give these to young master when he woke up.

Sebastian then set about cleaning the old manor. It was much easier without Finny, Meirin and Bardroy destroying something every few minutes but the silence was eerie. Even to him, if he was lucky Grell wouldn't be able to find them. After finishing his clean up Sebastian set about making dinner, knowing his young master would be hungry, and what kind of butler would he be if he didn't have dinner ready?

Harry lazily opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. The room was incredibly clean and the curtains while faded were still elegant looking. Slowly he sat up and gave a content sigh. Damn that bed was comfy, much better than anything he had slept on before. Harry had been surprised when they had arrived at the Phantomhive manor and even more surprised when he looked into a mirror. The face that looked back at him appeared more like Ciel Phantomhive's then Lily and James Potter. Harry had asked Sebastian about the portrait he'd seen hanging in the main entry hall. Harry jumped in surprise when he heard the bedroom door open.

"Good evening young master, it's time for dinner." Sebastian said walking in with Ciel's old suit folded over his arm. Resting the green outfit on the large bed, Sebastian unbuttoned Harry's shirt and redressed him methodically.

"You don't have to do that, I know how to dress myself." Harry said quietly, as Sebastian tied the ribbon around his neck into a bow.

"I am merely fulfilling my duties as your butler young master." Sebastian replied calmly as he finished tying the bow with one last tug.

"What do you mean by butler?" Harry asked curiously

"In my previous contract I was undercover as a butler. My master at the time Ciel Phantimhive, was 10 and his whole life had gone up in flames. All but Tanaka and family friends. Tanaka however had been stabbed and was elderly so he was unable to fulfil his duties as the Phantomhive head butler, seeing as his energy levels had dropped incredibly. So the job went to me." Sebastian explained guiding Harry towards the dining room.

"What was the rest of the staff like" Harry questioned

"They were each unique in their own way. The maid Meirin was hired because she was the best human assassin. Her skill with pistols was unmatched by any other human, although her skills as a maid are questionable. Bardroy the chef was in the army. His whole squadron had died since they hadn't listened to his warnings. Also highly skilled with a gun and recognized a trap on sight, his skills as a cook were terrible always seemed to think a flame-thrower was the best method. Then there was Finnian the gardener, he was a lab experiment, the serum he had been injected with had given him amazing strength, although he always destroyed the garden." Sebastian answered his mind 120 years in the past.

As they entered the dining room Harry stared wide eyed at the table. There were dozens of dishes. Creamy mashed potatoes, tender roast beef that gave off an irresistible smell that had Harry's mouth-watering. There was a pile of buttered roast corn and a plate full of multiple fish. From baked salmon to bass. The table was so full of food that Harry looked disbelievingly at Sebastian.

"I don't know what young master prefers so I made several dishes." Sebastian said steering the gaping boy to the Family heads seat.

"I can't eat all of this." Harry protested weakly

"Young master only needs a bite of each then we'll move on to dessert." Sebastian said placing bite sized pieces of everything on Harry's plate.

"But it's such a waste." Harry said staring at the mountain of food

"I will give it to the hungry, if that would satisfy young master. This will also be a part of your etiquette lessons." Sebastian said tying a cloth around Harry's neck

"But I'm not a lord. I'm just Harry Potter." Harry said really not wanting to learn etiquette

"Young master does not know his family history? We'll have to correct that mistake tomorrow. Now this small fork is for salad, and this knife here is for stake, see the serration of the blade and how the ridges are much sharper?" Sebastian asked pointing out small details to show what each utensil was for

"Can't I just use one spoon, one fork, and one knife?" Harry asked staring at the multiple pieces of cutlery lying before him.

"No, should you go to a formal party before you fully understand and recognise what each utensil is for, the best course of action would be to work your way from the outside-in." Sebastian sighed

"Young Master I believe it would be best for you to get up. We have a long day ahead of us. We must head off to Diagon Alley's bank right after breakfast. Now scone, muffin, or baguette?" Sebastian asked dressing the still half a sleep ten year old.

"I like scones." Harry mumbled

"Of course you do young master." Sebastian said cutting and buttering pieces of scone.

"Mmm." Harry mumbled as he ate the pieces of fresh baked scone.

"Tea young master?" Sebastian asked

"Earl Gray." Harry replied thinking of the only tea he remembered from yesterday's options.

Harry sipped contentedly on his tea before asking "Where is this, Diagon Alley?"

"It's in the heart of London." Sebastian answered

"Okay then, let's head out I've finished with the tea." Harry said

"Of course young master. It's such a shame that horse drawn carriages aren't used anymore. It was such a lovely way to travel. Unlike these times what with everyone and everything rushing by you, not even saying a polite hello." Sebastian muttered before opening the passenger door to the black Ferrari.

They drove to London in silence and Harry stared blankly out the window. The outside world had lost its splendour. Harry no longer wished to stay outside for hours on end, he preferred the safety of the manor. Sebastian parked the car in front of a dingy old bar. The paint was peeling and the windows stained, it obviously needed a renovation. Leaky Cauldron indeed.

They walked swiftly through the bar, being stared at by the odd person but they had exited he bar too soon for anything to happen.

"Why are we standing in front of a brick wall in a dirty alley?" Harry asked dryly

"It's what's behind the dirty wall young master." Sebastian said before tapping the bricks in a pattern. The Bricks started moving and rotating until there was a brick archway leading to a shimmering street.

The first thing Harry saw was a Cauldron shop. A sign was propped up and read 'Gold, Silver, Copper and Pewter. Collapsible, self stirable, self-timing.' Harry was gently tugged on the arm by Sebastian who said "There will be plenty of time to look around young master, but we should be getting to the bank."

"Of course. Lead the way." Harry said before picking up the pace so he was walking beside Sebastian. When Sebastian led him to a tall, crooked, marble building that read Gringotts. Harry was slightly surprised but figured that it was the name of the bank.

As they entered the crooked building Harry wasn't surprised to see that it was richly decorated, but the sight of short little balding men with long skeletal fingers were working there was. Harry figured that he could question Sebastian about it later. When they approached the front desk Sebastian handed a manilla envelope with a red wax seal on it to the short man.

"Ah I see. Griphook! See to it that the young lord gets an inheritance test immediately." The old man said

"Yes sir, now come this way sirs." Griphook said leading them into a back room that had three red and gold armchairs, a mahogany desk a single piece of parchment and a silver knife resting on top of the parchment.

"Now young lord, all you do is prick your finger and it will tell you your name, parent's name, grandparents, great-grandparents, inherited properties and titles." Griphook said before closing the door

Harry pricked his finger and let the drop of blood fall on to the parchment. The blood turned into spidery letters that read

Name: Ciel Hadrian Phantomhive-Potter

Father: James Charlus Potter

Paternal Grandfather: Harold Potter

Paternal Grandmother: Calypso Potter (nee Greengrass)

Paternal Grandmother's mother: Persephone Greengrass (nee Malfoy)

Paternal Grandmother's father: Daedalus Greengrass

Paternal Great-grandfather: Charlus Potter

Paternal Great-grandmother: Dorea Potter (nee Black)

Mother: Lily Elizabeth Potter (nee Phantomhive)

Maternal Grandfather: Thomas Leo Phantomhive

Maternal Grandmother: Alice Helen Phantomhive (nee Kingsleigh)

Maternal Great-grandfather: Ciel Vincent Phantomhive

Maternal Great-grandmother: Elizabeth Rose Phantom hive (nee Midford)

Maternal Grandmother's father: Charles Kingsleigh

Maternal Grandmother's mother: Helen Kingsleigh (nee Briars)

Inherited titles

Earl Phantomhive, Lord Potter, Lord Peverell

Inherited Properties

.Phantomhive Manor

.Phantomhive London home

.Potter Manor

.Godric's Hollow home

.Peverell Manor

"So my names not Harry huh. Why'd they call me by my middle name instead of my first?" Harry asked staring at the parchment

"Names have power young master. As Earl Phantomhive you have more political power then the other Lords since your standing with the queen is higher. You didn't inherit the Midford or Kingsleigh lord ships since Alice and Elizabeth were the youngest in their families. Malfoy, Greengrass and Black have Lords already." Sebastian told him

"Basically someone with high political standing wants me to be easily molded and placed me with an abusive family. Therefore I would react positively to that person and believe every piece of BS they tell me." Harry said

"Essentially, yes my lord. Being who you are, you have many enemies. Here you're known as their saviour and a beacon of light. The ones most likely to be pulling the strings would be the ministry or the next most powerful figurehead. You can't have a rogue saviour now can you?" Sebastian replied calmly as if discussing the weather.

"Let's show this to the Goblins then head back. Unless we need to do anything else before we leave." Harry said before standing up and walking through the door Sebastian had opened.

"We having nothing else we need to accomplish my lord. Although I would advise you to ask the goblin's to show you your parents will. You should also ask who your magical guardian is." Sebastian replied

"That would be a good idea." Harry said before walking over towards the head desk and handed the goblin the paper before saying "I would also like to see my parents' will and could you wouldn't happen to know who my magical guardian is by any chance?"

"Yes, of course young Earl. Your magical guardian is one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." The goblin replied before handing Harry a scroll

Harry unrolled the scroll and skimmed it over. "Basically it says that if their dead, I'm better off emancipated or in an orphanage. If my godfather and godmother are incapacitated. My godfather is Sirius Black and my godmother is Alice Longbottom. I will inherit my Potter vault at seventeen and the Phantomhive vault if I have the ring and if I'm ten. Guess I need to find that ring. I have my trust vault which holds 50, 000 Galleons 25, 000 Sickles and 12, 500 Knuts. So let's see that amount of Knuts gives me about 23 Galleons. The sickles would give me 2941 Galleons. In total I hold 52, 941 Galleons. Which according to this chart equates into err." Harry mentally calculated while staring at the conversion chart.

"It would be 260,999.13 pounds young master." Sebastian said watching Harry amused as the young boy was scratching out the problem in ink with a quill.

"I almost had it see!" Harry pouted showing 99.13 on the scrap of parchment.

"I apologise young master. I had also found the Phantomhive head's ring, on the night we completed our contract, along with the pin for the head butler." Sebastian said his eyes gleaming in amusement at the sight of his young master pouting. He handed the small pouch over to Harry and saw the child smile softly.

"You should wear the pin Sebastian after all you do know what you're doing." Harry said before slipping on the silver and sapphire ring. "Mmm Sebastian I feel sleepy." Harry mumbled before collapsing against the newly re-appointed head butler.

"Oh Young Earl what did you do to the ring? Reincarnation is supposed to be a fresh start not a redo of life with full knowledge." Sebastian said with a shake of his head before picking the child up bridal style before walking out of the bank.

**I put Alice as one of Harry who I'll refer to as Ciel in next chapter, maternal grandmother. So I don't own Harry Potter, Black Butler, Alice in Wonderland or a butler, period.**

**Also Harry feeling tired is the result of Ciel's memories trickling in so the next chapter will begin with a flashback.**


	3. His Butler Re-Introduced

**His Butler Re-Introduced**

**Harry shall now be known as Ciel.**

**Since Harry is a lord he can be emancipated seeing as he also has a butler to care for him. That will be next chapter.**

**This story will follow the Harry Potter timeline with quirks here or there. Also Ciel, Gryffindor or Slytherin? He's obviously very cunning being Ciel but in canon he does a lot of stupi- I mean brave yes brave things. Ravenclaw is also a possibility.**

"_Die Alois Trancy." Ciel said calmly_

"_Please! I don't want to die, please spare me Ciel." Alois pleaded_

"_You are truly pathetic Alois, You killed my parents and you want me to spare you!?" Ciel asked incredulously his voice rising an octave._

"_No Ciel, you've got it all wrong, you don't understand, your being tricked by a demon, believe me!" Alois pleaded_

"_A demon?" Ciel asked hesitantly_

"_My family they died along with the whole village in a fire. Stole them from me. Can't you see we're the same you and me. I promise I won't bother you anymore. I'll apologise for everything Please Ciel, please spare me, please let me live!" Alois Trancy begged gripping Ciel's pant leg blood and tears streaking his face. His blonde hair mused and his pale blue wide and red rimmed. Ciel gave a laugh, finding the sight of his dying rival amusing._

"_Through your actions you have shamed me and my family, and you shall atone with your death!" Ciel growled before plunging the sword straight towards Alois's skull, tuning out the hopeless pleading, only to be stopped by Claude. Ciel was furious to be stopped and struggled with the other demon butler before slapping him, leaving three bloody finger streaks on his cheek. Claude looked like he was about to murder Ciel but Sebastian said "Stop, given the current circumstances I see no need for this dance to carry on." Before gathering the fuming Ciel and taking off._

"Young Master it's time to wake up." Sebastian said shaking his current employer.

"Sebastian you Bastard! You didn't let me kill Alois Trancy!" Ciel shrieked before slapping the butler.

"Oh I'm so sorry, why did I do that, what's wrong with me?!" Ciel gasped staring at his hand in confusion.

Sebastian looked at his new young master in amusement. Ciel Phantomhive had done this all the time. This Ciel however seemed to be of a different temperament. He was remembering though. Perhaps his previous master had left an imprint in the ring. It could explain the flashbacks and slapping.

"No worries young master, your great-grandfather did the same, albeit without remorse."

"But I slapped you . . . over a dream of all things." Ciel murmured

"A memory actually. I was unable to allow your Great-grandfather Ciel Phantomhive from killing his nemesis at the time, Alois Trancy. Had I not stopped him I would have been unable to prevent Claude from killing him." Sebastian explained before undressing and redressing Ciel.

"You may be a butler but you don't have to do this I'm quite capable on my own thank you." Ciel said

"It's quite alright and what kind of butler would I be if I didn't do this for my young master?" Sebastian said

"You never told me what spells had been placed on me. And I don't know, a butler who has a capable master?" Ciel snorted

"There was a glamour as you know, a mind compulsion, a magic block, a tracer, and a foreign soul shard easily removed." Sebastian said before asking Ciel about his breakfast preference.

"Earl Gray and a scone with strawberry jam." Ciel answered.

"Yes young master. Also there was a letter in the mail from the queen." Sebastian said handing Ciel the scone and cream colored envelope.

"This jam is seedless? Brilliant! And a letter from the queen?" Ciel asked putting the scone down, and opened the envelope.

"Congratulation's Earl Phantomhive. I would like to thank your family for their services to the royal family in the past . . . I would like to offer you the position, your ancestors had . . . Sincerely Queen Elizabeth the second." Harry mumbled skipping over some of the letter.

"What was the position exactly?" Harry asked looking up from the letter.

"The queen's guard dog, solving murders, catching criminals, eliminating threats to her majesty." Sebastian said pouring the tea into a china cup

"Is it expected of myself to accept, or is it a polite way of saying this is obligatory? How did she find out so quickly anyways?" Ciel asked

"It is expected of you and as savior it's technically compulsory, it may give clues to your tormentors, seeing as how after I killed the cult and your abusive family, I was still unable to take your soul. The goblins at Gringott's have to tell the royal family when any of the noble lines thought to have died out resurface." Sebastian answered handing Ciel the teacup

"Joy, I guess I'll have to accept, but if it gets me answers then I'm all for it. Also I would like to become emancipated and find out more about how I came to be a savior." Ciel said taking a sip of his tea while pulling out paper, a quill and some ink before writing his acceptance letter

"According to the rumors Harry James Potter vanquished the Dark Lord You-Know-Who on October 31 1981 in a dazzling light show. After He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had murdered Lily Elizabeth Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. Leaving young Harry James Potter an orphan, who then went and slayed a dragon at age three, defeated a league of inferi at age seven and rides a flying pegacorn which is apparently a unicorn and Pegasus crossbreed, and now has a harem of, ahem 23 supermodels, 29 nymphs, and 48 veela's." Sebastian answered with a straight face.

Ciel stared at his butler, with his jaw hanging. He shut his mouth with a click and choked out "I have a harem with one hundred woman in it?" His ring still pressed against the wax.

Sebastian held in a snicker at his young lords expression. He had choked on laughter when he first heard the rumor himself in the alley, the wizarding world was very excited that his young lord would be attending Hogwarts this year, and the rumors were flying.

"Wait veela's are woman right?" Ciel asked with a panicked look on his face

"Yes my lord, they are. They are said to be incredibly beautiful woman. Shall I let the queen know you've accepted" Sebastian asked struggling to hold an emotionless expression.

"Y-yes." Ciel stuttered wondering what on Earth a ten year old would do with a harem.

"I'll get to it my lord." Sebastian said before walking out of the room taking the letter sans the ring with him. As soon as Sebastian left the room he started giggling and covered his mouth with his hand to muffle the sound of his laughter. He walked to the manor's door and heard a knocking sound and opened the door to see William T. Spears standing in front of him.

"Give me one good reason not to slam the door in your face." Sebastian said once he saw the dark haired Shinigami.

"I'm currently working for the queen, as her butler. She sent me to acquire your response. Why are you here demon? I expected to be greeted by a ten year old boy." William said

"We're in a contract." Sebastian said pleasantly

"You disgust me, preying on children." William scowled

"I'll have you know I heroically rescued him from a cult." Sebastian replied with a crooked grin

"You heroically rescued a boy from a cult, by having him sell his soul to you, and are currently residing illegally in a house that belongs to neither of you." The Shinigami said

"He owns the house, what have your cinematic records been telling you? He's my previous master's great-grandson. I thought you said the queen sent you." Sebastian said tapping his foot impatiently

"What do you mean? The Phantomhive line was supposed to have died out! Now I have more overtime, I have to find whoever's been tampering with the library, and papers can be forged." William mumbled

"Sebastian, it can't take you that long to deliver mail can it? You usually check up on me ten times an hour, and my eye patch fell off." Ciel said walking down the stairs with the patch in hand and his right eye shut as if he was winking.

"I apologise young master." Sebastian said before tying the piece of cloth back in place.

"I feel like I should know him, but I can't seem to figure out why. Is he one of the cult members?" Ciel whispered in Sebastian's ear

"No he is not young master." Sebastian said smirking at the Shinigami's expression

"You, you're-you're supposed to be dead!" William blurted out

"I find it very offensive that you want me dead. Sebastian are you sure he wasn't part of the cult?" Ciel asked his butler curiously

"I am quite sure young master, however, it's rude not to introduce yourself to guests. We will have to have etiquette lessons." Sebastian sighed trying to hide his amusement

"Right, my apologies, my name is Ciel Hadrian Phantomhive-Potter. You may know me better as Harry James Potter." Ciel said

"My lord you forgot your titles." Sebastian said pinching the bridge of his nose

"But it sounds stuffy." Ciel muttered

"My name is William T. Spears, head of the Shinigami dispatch management division. How could you be Harry Potter, we have his whole life recorded! It does not say anywhere that he is related to the Phantomhive's!" The Shinigami says pulling out a book titled The Seven Great Works of Harry Potter. Recorded by J.K. Rowling. He started flipping through the pages quickly and Ciel raised an eyebrow and looked questionably at Sebastian who gave a shrug

"I went to Gringotts and took a blood test and why are you here if you thought the Phantomhive line died out?" Ciel asked curiously

"I thought it was a lie and came to investigate personally Phantomhive. Papers can be forged, especially when you have a demon." The Shinigami spat out the last part

"Let me see the stupid book." Ciel said grabbing onto the book. It glowed bright white and the words changed to The Life of Ciel Phantomhive-Potter. "Oh look at the cover now, it reads my real name!" Ciel said wryly

"Only a person with great power could do this to a cinematic record. I apologise for any trouble and here's your mission, should you choose to accept the queen's offer." William sighed handing Ciel the envelope and pulled the book out of the child's grasp before snapping it shut.

Ciel looked up at William and frowned "You made the line boring, and changed it for the worse. You should look up more pop culture, it'll help with your personality or lack of."

"Young master don't be rude." Sebastian said suppressing a snicker

"I'm not being rude, I'm giving helpful tips." Ciel said with a small smirk

"If you weren't so important I would reap you right now." William growled

"Oh I accept the position now go work overtime or whatever you accountants do." Ciel said with a wave of his hand and walked back to his room leaving the two butlers in the door way.

"Young Master begin your studies, we are beginning History today." Sebastian called out. Before turning back to the green-eyed Shinigami.

"He shows up in subtle ways. The vocabulary, the insults, the actions and his overall demeanor. Their eye colors are different though." Sebastian said softly

"Much more brash as well. But the story's changed. It may be the same plot but the villain isn't the queen this time, it's another broken child, and a manipulator. The protagonist may be reincarnated but he will be different." William said

"Your hints are quite vague and did you know I found a soul piece latched onto his own? I removed of course but if a shattered soul shard was wedged in his own, that would mean he was on the scene of a cold blooded murder, by a wizard." Sebastian said

"What do you mean you found a soul shard wedged in the boys?!" William snapped

"It tasted like dark chocolate you know full of magic, bitterness, despair, hatred all of those wonderful emotions but not an ounce of fulfillment. Nothing to make it sweet. Milk chocolate is my preference that bitterness balanced out by sweet victory. Other demons don't like cultivating the perfect flavoring and go for dark chocolate or white chocolate. Too bitter or too sweet." Sebastian said wrinkling his nose ever so slightly

"Why are you telling me about soul flavors?" William asked looking at Sebastian unamused

"Think of a bitter magical soul in the last ten years who committed a murder. Who did not feel the feeling of sweet success?" Sebastian asked

"Well there's Tom Marvolo Riddle, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, and hundreds of Death Eaters, I have some work to get done." William muttered before giving Sebastian a curt nod and walked away.

"I will have to look up these Death Eaters. Tom Marvolo Riddle, is he one of the few demons are not allowed to touch. Fifty years back there was a decree about not being allowed to touch such a soul, it being deemed too dangerous to contract with." Sebastian said under his breath. Contrary to popular belief Demons do not want the world to end in a blaze of fire or ice. They do enjoy walking the Earth's plane and getting a tasty flavorful chocolate snack. Known to human's as souls.

Sebastian opened the door to the study and looked down at young master in amusement. The previous Ciel Phantomhive may have hated his studies, but he had never done this before. The current Ciel was slumped in an armchair with a textbook in his lap. It was closed on his thumb and Sebastian gently pulled the textbook out of his hands and checked what page Ciel had been on.

Page three. His master had fallen asleep on page three. Checking his pocket watch Sebastian saw the time was 2:45. He should get started on dinner. Perhaps tomorrow with young master's permission, he could go out and find some hired help.

Looking back at the boy Sebastian gave a small smile and picked up bridal style. He couldn't just let young master have bad posture now could he?

He began walking down the hall to the master bedroom before stopping in surprise. Ciel was cuddling? The boy was snuggling into Sebastian's chest and Ciel's hands had fistfuls of cloth in him. "You're cute in annoying way you know that young master?" Sebastian asked the sleeping boy

Great the boy is like a koala. Sebastian thought to himself while trying to free the boy's hands of his jacket. He had arrived at the young masters' room to put him to bed but he wasn't relinquishing his hold. Sebastian didn't want to hurt his young master by forcing his hands open. With a sigh Sebastian unbuttoned his jacket and watched as Ciel brought the jacket to his face and nuzzled it.

Sebastian gave a sigh and left the room to prepare dinner. Had he stayed he would have seen an awake and smirking Ciel.

**So we find that William T. Spears is the current queen's butler. We also learn that someone changed Ciel/Harry's cinematic record. We have also learnt today, do not believe all the rumors you hear. Vague hints that we all totally get so dramatic irony. Ciel reminds Sebastian of a koala and that soul's taste like chocolate. Also the memory isn't exact but I figured it's easier then saying all of Ciel slapped Sebastian multiple times while Sebastian carried him off while dancing into the sunset. William also needs to brush up on his pop Culture according to Ciel.**


	4. His Master Re-Dressed

**His Master Re-DRESSed**

**Ciel died before Sebastian could munch on his soul. Seeing as how Ciel's contract was unfinished, and the contract was those who killed my family and sullied the family name it would have to be a family member. Seeing as how his son was partially affected by the curse by growing up fatherless he could not be Ciel as he was consummated before Ciel died. Lily was a female who only found out when she was an adult that she was a Phantomhive and didn't care at that point.**

**Harry grew up happily full a full year before it was torn away from him. His family was murdered and his house exploded, therefore similar to the fire. So the soul would have to be similar to Ciel's in certain aspects in order to fulfill the requirement. **

**To Paxloria- Being butler to the queen allows you to keep tabs on certain people. William had another reaper use the pink pen and bookmark to get written in to the queen's cinematic record. Don't forget William's been in the circus. (Manga)**

**His grandparents died leaving Lily an orphan, and that's not completely thought out yet. He can still be the queen's watchdog at the school if the queen assigns him a mission there. Like the public school arc (Manga)**

_Mystify people with your intelligence. If you can't do that mystify them with your Bullshit.~Slytherclaw Tumbler_

"There have been a large amount of murdered children found. Particularly female children, children of rich families, tend to be a threat to the dark arts syndicate as well. They tend to be the ages of ten to fifteen and have been found used in dark rituals. The murders can only lead to rich dark wizarding families. Or neutral families have suddenly joined the dark syndicate, even though they had shown an inclination to the light order. The Malfoys are one of the top suspects and are holding a ball in two weeks." Ciel said after reading the letter.

"Wonderful my lord I know how to get you in easily." Sebastian said smirking

"How, Potter and Phantomhive are too well known?" Ciel asked

"Nightingale however is not. We could get you hair extensions, and a dress, I will pose as your father and I had finally deemed it safe enough to come back to the city after ten years." Sebastian replied

"I am not wearing a dress, and how are you going to pass off ten years of paranoia?" Ciel asked

"As the last of the line it would be wise to hide out and my wife had died after being killed by death eaters when you were a few months old. Her name was Celeste Etoile, a French pureblood, her parents will be Andrea and Gabriel Etoile. Your paternal grandparent's names shall be Edward and Sarah Nightingale also French purebloods but we lost the French accent after ten years of being in Britain." Sebastian said

"Err what's my name and yours?" Ciel asked dreading the answer

"Mine shall be Christophe Nightingale and you shall be Celine Nightingale. These are pureblood lines, they just died out a century back, and I had found the family's bodies during the fire of 1893 and had taken the rings should such a thing be necessary." Sebastian replied

"Wonderful, and how are we invited to this function?" Ciel asked

"Simple it's open to all, as long as have you have expensive clothing and an authentic lordship ring." Sebastian replied

"Ha I don't have a dress!" Ciel said smugly

"Yes you do actually, it was worn by your great-grandfather in 1980. He wore this for the Jack the Ripper case." Sebastian said showing Ciel the pink dress

"But it's so old fashioned." Ciel said staring at the pink frilly thing.

"Ah but the theme is Victorian Era." Sebastian replied smugly

"I hate you." Ciel muttered

"Nngh, Seb-Sebastian, so tight, Ah! Stop I can't breathe! I'm going to, argh my guts are coming out!" Ciel gasped

"Your twelve year old grandfather wore this, even if he wasn't much bigger than you, you're still skinnier and his guts didn't come out and this is good for your posture." Sebastian said before tying the corset tightly

"How am I supposed to bloody walk in this?!" Ciel asked gesturing to the metal cage, corset and high heeled shoes.

"You've been walking in clogs, and you'll get used to it." Sebastian said before tugging the first layer of white cloth gently over Ciels head. "Just a few more layers young master then we'll move to mannerisms, dining and walking."

"I hate you so much right now that if looks could kill you would be killed in the most brutal way. Fingers cut off before being cauterised then the hand then the elbow. Each time a limb is cut off it would be cauterised. All the way till your torso then it would be a vivisection!" Ciel growled

"You would be such a good little demon." Sebastian said wistfully

"How did you even keep this in perfect condition?" Ciel asked curiously

"What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do something as simple as preserve a dress perfectly for over a hundred years?" Sebastian asked

"A human one." Ciel replied

"But I am not human young master." Sebastian said

"Quite true oh look we're here." Ciel said

Ciel walked beside Sebastian nervously not from the idea that he might be used in another dark ritual but that he'd mess up his table manners. "The likeliest suspect is Lucius Malfoy. He is a marked death eater, of high social status and is in an influential position at the ministry. He is a supporter of the Dark Syndicate." Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear

"Where is he?" Ciel asked scanning the crowd

"The blonde man with the silver snake head cane." Sebastian replied

"That's a man!?" Ciel asked staring at the long haired man

"He's wearing a suit young master." Sebastian answered with a wry smile

"He could have been a cross-dresser or something.' Ciel said staring at the blonde

"Oh young mistress, how you amuse me." Sebastian said with a shake of his head

"You can't call me that, it'll look suspicious." Ciel said

"Of course Celine, Lucius Malfoy is a married man, but his wife, Narcissa and son Draco may also be a part of this." Sebastian whispered into his ear as he went to fix the extensions.

"I'll look for the son then, you talk with the host of the party. I'll summon you if there are any problems." Ciel said before walking over to the area that had children crowded around it.

"Hello I'm Cie-Celine Nightingale. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Ciel said politely, stumbling over his name. He hoped he could pass it off as nervousness.

"My name Draco Malfoy, my father is the one hosting this function. You are a pure-blood aren't you?" The snooty blonde boy asked

"I suppose I must be if I was allowed to enter this establishment." Ciel said carefully, technically he was of pure-blood since both Phantomhive and Potter are both old pure-blood family names. But somewhere down the Phantomhive line a squib must have popped up or they left the magical world placing wards around the property to disrupt magic wave lengths, as to stay under the radar. After all you have to have magic to summon a demon and how else could the Phantomhive's carry out their duty so well? Seeing as how Elizabeth was his cousin she might also be of the same blood status, but who his Grandfather married is debateable.

"I suppose your right. What political side does your father support? The dark syndicate or the light?" Draco asked

"The Light, my mother was killed several years ago in a death eater attack at Diagon Alley. He isn't too fond of the dark syndicate since it was supported by the dark lord and is followers. Father carries a few votes in the French wizengamot but he's currently neutral not agreeing with the light's way of stamping out the old traditions." Ciel answered sticking to the story

"Really, well I must go speak to my mother, we're running low on tarts." Draco said gesturing to the plate of strawberry tarts that had less than half missing.

"Of course, I'll stay here, these refreshments look absolutely delightful." Ciel said before picking up a tart and nibbled on it delicately. Ciel hoped that this was the last time he had to speak like this. He practically swallowed a dictionary to learn all of this etiquette and vocabulary.

He watched as Draco walked off with his coat tails fluttering behind him to a cold looking woman socializing with a few other guests. She wore a dress the color of blue from the Malfoy family crest. Her blonde hair was piled elegantly into a bun and she walked over regally to the table.

"We'll have to talk to the house elves, they've been so negligent with the refreshments." Draco's mother murmured

"Oh hello, your father is Lord Nightingale, correct" The blonde woman asked turning to their guest

"Yes Lady Malfoy, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Ciel murmured. He gritted his teeth and gave a charming smile. Why can't they just kidnap me already? They could hold me for ransom and get Sebastian to change his non-existent vote to the dark syndicate. Ciel thought to himself

"Your family is of the neutral party, yes?" Lady Malfoy asked

"Yes. But father is more particular towards the light order. But he wishes the two sides could co-exist in harmony. Some dark magic's should be banned but ancient traditions should be allowed." Ciel said trying to remember everything from his terrible, boring, horrible, lessons.

"Is that so young Nightingale? We'll just have to change his mind now won't we? Come let me give you a tour of the house." Narcissa said before tapping Draco on the shoulder and saying "Tell your father I'm giving the Nightingale heiress a tour of the house."

Narcissa quietly led Ciel from room to room before stopping in front of an elegant oak door with a golden doorknob and a marble doorframe. In the marble there seemed to be multiple runes carved into it. Hopefully that wouldn't cause any problems. Ciel nervously walked sown the staircase before arriving in front of a painting. The portrait bared a lot of resemblance to a certain Trancy Lord. Were the Malfoy's in fact related to Alois? It wasn't a well-known fact but Alois wasn't a pureblood. He was in fact a half-blood. But it seemed that they didn't know they were related to a 'filthy' half-blood.

Narcissa once again opened the door but this time she gestured for Ciel to enter before her. CIel entered, wondering what the Malfoy's could be hiding. He stepped into the room and breathed in through his nose trying to calm his nerves, only to give a sharp gasp as a glowing red light illuminated the area briefly before everything went black. (The spell is stupefy. Nonverbally cast)

When Ciel awoke he found himself in a small cell with dirt floors and no windows. He slipped his hand into one of the many folds of his dress and waited. Ciel decided to inspect the cell he was staying in and checked his extensions to make sure they were still on. The cell also had multiple runes. Mostly to stop magic wave lengths, but they had no anti demon wards, which worked in his favor. No wonder it hurt so much getting the extensions to stay, the way Sebastian pinned it, nothing short of a banishing, enlarging or a lot of skill could remove the hair piece.

Ciel jumped when he heard the door open. He looked up and pressed his back against the wall so as not to be completely defenceless. A blonde figure stepped through the door way and she saw it was Lucius Malfoy, the host of the gathering. It really was quite sad when figures with such high spots in the government did this. It was so easy for them to bribe their way out.

Ciel stared blankly at the blonde Lord and waited for him to brag and spill his plan. He pushed a small red button and asked "I'm sorry did I somehow offend your families honor or is this how you treat all your guests?"

Lucius looked at Ciel in surprise. Ciel supposed that the man wanted him to be crying, terrified, or pleading. Been there done that, the cult was much scarier. This was like going on a kiddy coaster. Small thrills, nothing terrifying, and he would not shed tears in front of people like him ever again.

"You're not going to beg? Aren't you scared? I could be a rapist or a murderer for all you know I could be sacrificing you to a cult." Lucius said staring at the child.

"You are a murderer, and if this was a cult there would be a lot more people, pentagrams a few decorative sacrificial knives and the cage would be smaller. A rapist possibly but the party guests would notice your appearance, your eyes would be dilated and your clothing would be rumpled. Don't forget that some might be able to smell your scent, and notice my disappearance and well one plus one equals two. You would be found out quite easily. My bu-_father_ is a very observant man. Let's not forget I would struggle and you wouldn't be able to hide all the evidence. Magic can't do everything, plus as the host you can't be missing for too long as you're an important government figure, adding up to the fact that rape would take much too long."

Ciel gave a pause before continuing "My guess is you hold the neutrals children hostage, have them make some magical vow that stops them from ever speaking of this again. Possibly have them give you gold and gain more ground against the light order, by having their wizengamot votes. The ones that refuse, well their children go missing, don't they?"

Lucius looked at Ciel in surprise before raising an eyebrow "Now how would a child like you be able to do anything. Should you in fact be right? You hold next to no influence beside your seats in France, which increases our influence to other countries. But you are correct I will not rape you, however, your other ideas are viable. You may have also noticed that the cell is warded against escape, little nightingale."

"So you're telling me that you're just going to walk up to my b-father and tell him that you're holding me hostage in your dungeons. Tell him what you want and if he refuses I get sent to a cult, to be used in dark rituals. Possibly demon summoning or reviving the dead?" Ciel said hoping to weasel out a confession

"Yes, but it won't matter soon, once your father agrees I _obliviate_ you and your father after finishing the deal and forming the vow. It's always good to be cautious, there may be a way for you to worm your way out of the vow anyways." Lucius answered

"Wonderful, and I am so damn tired of pet names, little robin, little nightingale, little girl, little boy, little master, little lady, it just go on and on, I mean I'm not that short!" Ciel huffed before he pushed the button once more, and yelled "Sebastian! I order you to get me out of this cell and apprehend the Malfoy's!" Ciel's Faustian contract blazed a bright purple and he smirked at the blonde lord.

"No one can here you little one, we're far from the ballroom, but maybe you would do better being auctioned off in the black market. I might be able to fetch a high price with a nightingale like you. Can you sing little nightingale, I think I would like to hear you sing. I don't think a bit of the cruciatus curse could hurt." Lucius said with a wide smile before brandishing his cane.

"_Crucio!_" He said gleefully

Ciel struggled, trying not to scream. I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing my pain. I will not give into someone so disgusting! He will not have the pleasure of hearing my screams, because I will not bow to the likes of him!

"Oh little nightingale you're not singing, we need to fix that." Lucius said looking at the silent writhing form of Ciel.

"Do you know how long it will take me to fix that dress? That was a family heirloom. It belonged to their great-grandfather. You wouldn't happen to be related to Viscount Aleister Chambers, would you?" Sebastian said shaking his head

"Impossible! The only way to get in is to say the password, it's warded against spells. It even has repelling and notice me not charms on it! It repels humans, and half humans. What are you?!" Lucius snarled at the demon.

"It was quite fun destroying the portrait of Jim Macken, but you might know of him as Alois Trancy, and well I am simply one _hell_ of a butler." Sebastian answered a small smile playing on his lips

"Wait isn't he your father?" Lucius said looking back and forth between Ciel and Sebastian

"Celine's father is Christophe Nightingale, this is Sebastian my butler." Ciel corrected

"Aren't you Celine?" Lucius asked completely baffled

"Currently, yes. Tomorrow no, tomorrow I could be an earl, or a commoner. I could be a circus performer or a detective. For all you know I might be a hallucination." Ciel said

"You're quite right young master but as fun as this is I have orders to fill." Sebastian said before ripping off the door to Ciel's cell.

"Impossible!" Lucius shouted his hand shaking as he pointed his cane at Ciel

"If you're just a hallucination, then maybe if I kill you you'll leave me alone?!" Lucius said before incanting the killing curse. Ciel stared blankly at the jet of green light and didn't even bat an eye when Sebastian threw a silver butter knife down the beam, lodging it in the silver snake head.

"Sebastian can we hurry this up? I want some treacle tart and this corset is killing me." Ciel complained

"Of course young master." Sebastian said pulling out some rope

"I don't even want to know where you kept that." Ciel deadpanned seeing the large bundle of rope being pulled out of nowhere.

"I have reached the conclusion, that you've done this before, and knew exactly what to pack." Ciel said as Sebastian carried him back to their carriage.

"I have done something remarkably similar but this was quite different. I doubt that he will crawl back to crime so quickly, but he will still be a powerful figure in the eye of the public young master." Sebastian replied

"Well at least you know what you're doing. But won't they know what you look like now, and well as they say when the piece fits. The Malfoy's will know that it was the Phantomhive house." Ciel said

"Well, then they will have an unfortunate accident, now won't they young master?" Sebastian replied

"I suppose your right." Ciel said, as Sebastian set him into the cushioned interior of their horse drawn carriage.

**Done! So I know this was like a modern-ish version of the Jack the Ripper arc. But it was used to start the hatred between the two families. I know this wasn't the best chapter, but as you can see the Malfoy's are related to the Trancy's. Lockhart will be related to the Viscount of Druitt Aleister Chamber's. I decided to make Ciel a pureblood since Alice could very well be a witch. Next chapter will be Hogwart's and some flashbacks, So first year might be like the public school arc and then I'll take out third or fifth year. I'm trying to work it out so Ciel will have a mission at Hogwarts.**


	5. His Master Forced Attendance

**His Master Forced Attendance**

**Some spoilers to the Public school arc and Lucius Malfoy was arrested. He was released and let off with a slap on his wrist though. This is Malfoy he convinced people he was under the imperious curse when he was Voldemort's right hand man.**

**This chapter will be time jumped to the summer. If I get enough reviews making a request for Ciel to have a particular mission then I'll make that chapter and post it. But it would be right before this one, possibly depends on the mission. This chapter will jump to the world of Harry Potter. It will be based off the Keeper of Keys. For a demon, Sebastian is very . . . cheery.**

"_When life gives you lemons make grape juice and sit back and watch the world ask how you did it."  
― Tori Truax_

_You've got to have a sense of humor to keep your sanity ~Lance Bass_

"_I have no need for the queen's coins. I only require one thing, please my lord grant me the gift of true laughter!" Undertaker said_

"_I have one, it's a classic. What side of the tiger has the most stripes? On the outside! Get it haha" Lau said._

"_I live for gossip, this story will make you laugh. So Alice was going on a #$*%# . . ." Madame Red kept going while the others stared at her in disbelief. Sebastian placed his hands over Ciels ears and ignored the glare his young master was giving him._

"_Your turn Earl." Undertaker said_

"_Let me handle this young master. All of you outside and do not try to listen in, or watch." Sebastian said before ushering out Ciel, Madame Red, Lau and Grell._

_Ciel stared blankly at the shop as he heard loud laughter, and saw the store shake._

"_You can come in now." Sebastian said brightly opening the door._

"Young master, it's time to wake up." Ciel heard

"Don't wanna." Ciel mumbled back before burying himself deep into the covers

"Young master, we have a busy day. We will be going over the history of magic and spell theory. Then we will test you on your etiquette, your violin lessons, muggle history, family history, firearms, your paperwork, and then we have to get you a fitting, seeing as you've only been wearing your predecessors clothing, it's terribly outdated. It's also young master's birthday." Sebastian said as he opened the curtains allowing the sunlight to filter in.

"I'd rather stay in bed. Seeing as how I was sold to a cult on my birthday." Ciel commented wryly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

"Completely understandable young master. Don't rub your eyes, it will damage them." Sebastian chastised before tying the eye patch over Ciel's right eye.

"Yes mother." Ciel replied sarcastically

"Don't be rude, it's unbecoming of one of your standing." Sebastian said as he dressed Ciel.

Ciel rolled his visible eye and looked out the window

"I had a flashback you know. It was the Jack the Ripper case. I don't remember Undertaker, but I have a feeling he isn't human. Sutcliffe was a Shinigami and Madame Red was a murderer." Ciel said his eyes distant, as he nibbled on his breakfast.

"I don't feel like eating today." Ciel sighed putting his hardly eaten breakfast down

"I remember that case. Such a shame, I lost my favorite tail coat. Your Great-grandfather had ordered me not to kill her. She died in the end. Sutcliffe had struck right after she refused to kill him." Sebastian said leading Ciel to his study.

"Would young master prefer something sweet or a cup of tea?" Sebastian asked

"No, I'm fine. Sometimes I have difficulties knowing who I am. Am I Ciel Vincent Phantomhive or am I Ciel Hadrian Phantomhive-Potter?" Ciel said rubbing the blue diamond that rested on his thumb absent mindedly.

"Why does Phantomhive come before Potter anyways, Sebastian?" Ciel asked

"Phantomhive is of a higher standing. An Earl is usually of higher standing then a Lord. There are those of higher standing then yourself that can still be referred to as a Lord or Lady. There is in descending order- Emperor, King, Archduke, Grand Duke, Grand Prince, Prince, Duke, Sovereign Prince, Marquis, Count/Earl, Viscount, Baron, Baronet, Hereditary knight, and Knight. We have been through this before young master. I had been hoping that we wouldn't have to go through that lesson again." Sebastian sighed

"It's only been a few months. I may have been born into nobility but I wasn't raised by it." Ciel scowled

"You are right of course young master. Now shall we start with History or Theory first?" Sebastian asked putting on a pair of glasses.

"You don't actually need those do you?" Ciel asked

"No I do not. If I am to be a tutor should I not look the part?" Sebastian asked

"Never mind, and let's just get history out of the way." Ciel mumbled

Sebastian gave his young master an amused look and opened 'A History of Magic'

"Now the Goblin Wars happened in the- What on Earth is that noise?" Sebastian asked hearing a loud banging noise coming from the entry hall.

"Do you think we'll need to hire security for when we're gone?" Ciel asked not even bothering to panic.

"No one knows that Lord Phantomhive is back besides the queen, Spears and Gringotts. Oh my, that's actually quite a few people. Hopefully Sutcliffe hasn't caught wind of my return, that would be dreadful." Sebastian replied

"Isn't, oh never mind I remember now. Sutcliffe is another shinigami. He wouldn't use the front door though. Sutcliffe would use the window. He would also be yelling Sebby-chan through the halls." Ciel said his lips twitching slightly.

"Quite right. Shall we go greet your uninvited guest?" Sebastian asked

"Yes, let's give them the infamous Phantomhive hospitality." Ciel replied pulling out a pistol from his desk drawer

The duo walked down to the entrance hall where they heard a loud banging at the door. The sound echoed throughout the room when with a sudden boom the door was ripped off of its hinges and fell to the floor with a crash. Standing in the doorway was a giant of a man. His hair was horribly unmanaged and reminded Ciel of a caveman. His coat was of sturdy material but poor workmanship. Ciel felt that he would have had a kinder opinion of the man if his front door hadn't been broken down. But as they say first impressions are everything.

"Sebastian, we should reinforce the doors with a steel alloy. Apparently iron is too weak, these days. He reminds me of a wilder Finny. Just without the whole beard and giant size." Ciel said to his butler who cast him an amused look.

"I'm lookin' for an 'Arry Potter." The large man said

"Well obviously, you've been misinformed. Harry James Potter, isn't real." Ciel said. He wasn't lying, Harry Potter was a fake name.

"Err sorry bout that, I apologise for the door. Who are ye then? Ye haven't got anyone else round ere do ye? An older brother or sister, round thee age o' ten? I ave a letteh for em." The giant said gruffly

Ciel bristled at that, He wasn't _that_ short. It was hard to understand but he got what the man was saying.

"There is no one else here, besides my butler Sebastian and me. My name is Earl Ciel Hadrian Phantomhive-Potter. Since you've barged into my home uninvited I would prefer if you've left. I have a full schedule today and it is quite rude to ask for someone's name in their home without first introducing yourself, or scheduling an appointment." Ciel said in a cool tone of voice.

"Potter?!" The man asked

"Sebastian, please escort the man out. It's obvious that he stopped listening after the second sentence." Ciel said before turning around to head back up the stairs.

"Yer little 'Arry? Ye look nothing like Lily or James!" The giant said

"I take after my grandfather. Now please leave, before my butler uses force." Ciel said growing tired of repeating himself.

"I, but, yer 'Ogwarts letteh!" The giant protested

"Sebastian, you may uses your knives if he doesn't leave in the next minute. Tell your school's headmaster that I will be home schooled." Ciel said

"But you're 'Arry Potter! Our savior!" The man said

"I don't care. Your world left me to rot for ten years. They obviously don't need me. So why do I have to go to this school. Sebastian is a perfectly capable teacher. Sebastian I order you to escort the intruder out." Ciel said before turning on his heel and marching up the stairs.

"You've made young master upset. I was going to get him to try and get him to enjoy his birthday for once. Every year something happens. No matter, I've been given an order. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I suggest you leave." Sebastian said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Dumbledore would know what teh do." Hagrid mumbled walking out of the manor.

Sebastian shook his head and set about repairing the door. It wouldn't be good to have a drafty room now would it? Sebastian walked into young master's study and saw the boy reading a mystery novel by Arthur Wordsmith.

"Young Master, would you like for me to find you some house servants? To maintain the house while were off on missions. They can be magical. I could tutor them outside of your own sessions." Sebastian asked

"Why you're perfectly capable on your own?" Ciel asked with a frown

"It would be good to have someone guard the manor while were gone." Sebastian replied

"Sure, make sure their trustworthy, and don't have families. Don't kill anyone though." Ciel said not wanting to kill innocent people just to have servants.

"Yes my lord. I will look for those around your age. You need to interact with others. You don't have a fiancé to socialise with unlike your predecessors." Sebastian said

"Yes, but don't bother getting servant's now. That school will send more people and I don't want incompetents messing up." Ciel said, knowing that his servants wouldn't have the skill of the previous Phantomhive staff.

-o~O~o-

"Lunch is ready young master." Sebastian said entering the study once more

"Right I'll be down in a sec, just going to finish this sentence." Ciel mumbled before standing up heading to the dining room.

"Today's menu is Fettucini Alfredo, with garlic bread and breaded chicken. For dessert it will be a chocolate mousse." Sebastian said as he served the dish.

"Mm looks delicious." Ciel said

Sebastian had stopped getting surprised by the thanks a long time ago. But it was nice to know his efforts were appreciated for once. This Ciel knew of hard work and long hours of labour. He was starting to remember his previous life which would explain the different demeanor. However Ciel Vincent Phantomhive would bear the current Ciel's memories and hardships also.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"It would seem you have another guest, young master. Shall I escort them to the dining hall?" Sebastian asked

"Yes, give them a cup of tea also." Ciel said twirling the pasta onto his fork

"Of course young master." Sebastian said before walking briskly to the door.

"May I help you?" Sebastian asked seeing three figures standing on the door step. One was a sallow faced man with greasy black hair and black robes. It was obvious he was a potions master. Being indoors all day would give you a pale complexion. The greasy hair came from potion fumes and the black robes were to hide stains.

There was a strict woman with her hair tied back in a tight bun. She was dressed in an emerald robe and most likely taught transfiguration or ancient runes. Those two subjects were strict and rigorous. Transfiguration could also be flamboyant and amusing. It all came down to who taught the subject. Each method was equally successful it was more or less who taught it and how.

The last one was dressed in a bright blue robe with pink animated rabbits hopping around the cloth. His long white beard was tucked into his belt. His face was grandfatherly while his eyes screamed cunning and manipulative.

"We are here to see one, Mr. Harry James Potter." The old man said

"There is no one here that goes by that name, and I couldn't just let three strangers into young masters home. Why what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian asked

"I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts. Supreme Mugwump, order of Merlin first class and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot." The bearded man said

"I am deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and the transfiguration professor." The woman said

"My name is Severus Snape. I am the head of Slytherin and the Potions professor." The man with black greasy hair said.

"I see. My young master is eating his dinner right now. Would you like some tea?" Sebastian asked

"Yes thank you. Would you like a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked

"Who are you? We have introduced ourselves but we have received no names in return." Snape said

"I am Sebastian Michaelis and I am the Phantomhive butler." Sebastian said before politely declining the lemon drop.

"Young Master, you have three guests. Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall the Deputy headmistress, head of Gryffindor and transfiguration professor. And this is Severus Snape head of Slytherin and the potions professor." Sebastian said before going to make some tea

"Who might you be my boy, if you're not Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling

Ciel tried not to roll his visible eye and set his fork down. "I am the Earl Ciel Hadrian Phantomhive-Potter. I am the Son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Elizabeth Potter neé Phantomhive. Grandson of Thomas Leo Phantomhive, Alice Helen Phantomhive neé Kingsleigh, Harold Potter and Calypso Potter neé Greengrass. I can keep going it just gets very tedious." Ciel said before he resumed eating.

"Lily, was a pureblood? It was thought that she was a muggleborn." McGonagall said her eyes wide

"Very old lines as well." Snape said

"Then why does this letter say to Harry James Potter. It was written by a magical quill created by Rowena Ravenclaw herself." Dumbledore said

"Clearly someone changed the name, or the magic is starting to deteriorate, it is a thousand years old." Ciel replied

"When do you want to leave for Diagon Alley to retrieve your school items?" Dumbledore asked

"I'm not going. The Phantomhive's have been home schooled for generations. Before going to the muggle school Weston College, whether it be for a year or all the way through, the Phantomhive's have not attended Hogwarts since a little past the 1600's. I also have a company to revive and the family history to learn. I must also learn proper etiquette, there's a lot to catch up on." Ciel said

"Surely you want to walk the halls your parent's walked. It's a wonderful chance to learn about your parents." Dumbledore tried again

"What difference does it make? They're dead. My grandfather attended Weston College and caused the third blue miracle to happen. I couldn't just skip out on that family tradition, now could I?" Ciel replied wiping his moth with a napkin.

"Blue Miracle?" McGonagall asked

"Sebastian, do you want to explain?" Ciel asked

"Very well then. Weston College is an all-boys elite public school. There are four dormitories. Red fox for those of high status, Green lion for the athletic, ''Violet wolf for the artistic, and Sapphire owl for the intelligent. The Phantomhive's have always been in Sapphire owl. The first blue miracle happened with Vincent Phantomhive. He had been a prefect and had made a bet with Deiderich the Green Lion prefect. If Vincent lost he would have to give up being a prefect if Deiderich lost well the stipulation hadn't been created. This happened because Deiderich thought Vincent was setting a bad example and was undeserving of the title 'Prefect'." Sebastian gave a pause before continuing

"Vincent Phantomhive led Sapphire Owl to victory for the first time in Weston College history. Deiderich then became his fag, as that was the punishment decided by Vincent. A fag does chores for the older students. That was the first blue miracle." Sebastian said

"It sounds similar to Hogwarts. In format, four houses, a prefect for each house and gender, a sports competition, dividing students by personality." McGonagall said

"The second blue miracle happened when Vincent's son Ciel Phantomhive who is Lily's grandfather went to investigate Derrick Arden. Derrick had not returned home and had not written to his family. He had transferred from Red house to purple. Ciel entered the school with his butler disguised as a teacher and asked around. Nobody knew anything about Derrick Arden. All we found out was that he was amazingly talented and charming." Sebastian took a slight pause. If he spoke without breaks it would look suspicious.

"The only way to find more information was to ask the elusive principal. To do that you have to attend the Midnight tea party. To attend you have to be a prefect or a fag of a prefect. Another way to get in would be from the cricket tournament. Out or forty-four students. Thirty-six if you subtract the prefects and their fags." Sebastian took another break before continuing again. Best to make it look like you're trying to remember

"Ciel was the fag of a prefects fag. He had special privileges such as attending the Swan Gazebo but he was unable to attend the midnight tea party. Ciel led the team to victory using various tactics. Such as cliff tactic, using sound as a signal and switching the game ball so he took a hit, but won the game." Sebastian finished leaving out the rest of the story.

"Did he enter the tea party and finish the investigation?" McGonagall asked

"Yes he did. The third blue miracle was Ciel's son who led the team to victory cleanly and without trickery. Unlike his father and possibly grandfather." Sebastian finished

Snape stayed quiet. There was something off about the second story. Also how would the butler know all of these stories? Something was wrong, but what is it.

"My namesake has the most interesting life. Out of the people we've studied so far. Alice in a close second though." Ciel commented

"My boy are you sure you don't want to come to Hogwarts? There's a world full of magic out there." Dumbledore said

"I know. I had a heritage test at Gringott's. I see no need to leave the comforts of my home for your Hogwarts." Ciel said haughtily, he was getting incredibly irritated

"Your terrible personality is shining through my lord." Sebastian said his eyes glimmering in amusement

"You made me, study history for hours! A giant knocked down my door and these people are trying to force me to attend their school. I am perfectly fine with being home schooled. Plus I want to avoid Grell, if he finds out your back, then my window will never be in one piece. Let's not forget, I want to avoid being heard of period." Ciel huffed

"My lord if I may, there is someone at the door." Sebastian said

"If it's William ask him for pop culture references. If it's Grell give him a good kick in the face." Ciel said before turning to his chocolate mousse.

Sebastian's lips twitched at his young masters requests. They weren't orders but he wouldn't mind fulfilling the request. Sebastian opened the door to see Undertaker.

"Give me one good reason not to slam the door in your face." Sebastian said

"I was sent along with a letter from William~ He said he didn't want to be contaminated any further by your filth. Won't you invite me in~" Undertaker said in a sing song voice

"Do come in." Sebastian said frowning

"My young master is currently eating in the dining hall." Sebastian said

"Hello Earl, you're still as tiny as ever~" Undertaker sang

"Hello, do I happen to know you? You seem familiar. An acquaintance?" Ciel asked bristling slightly at being called tiny

"I'm a family friend. Now give me a laugh, and this letter is yours." Undertaker said

"Err alright, A Sunday school teacher asked her children on the way to service, 'And why is it necessary to be quiet in church?' One little girl replied, 'Because people are sleeping.'" Ciel tried

Sebastian hid his grin behind his hand at that, nothing better than church jokes. Severus raised an eyebrow. Dumbledore looked a bit confused, McGonagall slightly frowned and Undertaker cracked a smile.

"Another try Earl? It was amusing but my price is laughter." Undertaker said

"When life gives you lemons make grape juice and sit back and watch the world ask how you did it." Ciel said earning him multiple stares

Undertaker gave a snort and said "All right Earl. May not be a grand laugh but you're getting better at this. Here's your letter. William sends his regards. Ta~"

"Alright Dumbledore, allow me to bring my butler and I will attend this school of yours" Ciel said before folding the letter back up. He had quickly read through it, and apparently something big was going down in the castle. Ciel rubbed his temple.

"I am sorry my boy but-"Dumbledore began only to be cut off

"Look do you want me to come go your school or not? I am technically emancipated and can do whatever I please. I will only attend this school if my butler comes with me." Ciel said stubbornly

"No servants are allowed, I am sorry my boy." Dumbledore said. That was a lie. In the founders time multiple young lords and ladies had servants that came with them.

"That's a blatant lie. I've read the rulebook. I was only testing you, and you failed headmaster. Dishonesty is a terrible policy." Ciel said with a shake of his head. Snape watched on quietly observing the boy. The boy he had been expecting was brash rude, pampered, and a James clone.

What he had seen was completely different. The boy had Slytherin and Ravenclaw tendency's, the child was rude but with good reason, they had arrived on his property with no warning and practically demanded him to attend Hogwarts. He seemed well mannered and spoke in a semi-refined manner. It seemed he was being taught how to act and carry himself as a nobleman. He barely looked like James. His eyes were Lily's shape and so were the cheekbones, but most of those features seemed to come from his namesake as well.

Severus gave a slight shake of his head and walked out the door robes billowing behind him in the breeze. When Snape reached the gardens he stroked a single white lily before disapparating.

The other two staff members followed suit disappearing with an elegant pop and a loud snap.

"A mission from the queen at Hogwarts. Could be interesting." Ciel said resting his chin atop his interlaced fingers.

**The wand will be different, since the horcrux is gone. Pairings you ask? They're undecided. As you can see, Ciel doesn't want to go to Hogwarts. Dumbledore is a liar and I know Snape was uncharacteristically quiet but he hates Harry for looking like James. Hagrid broke and enter, McGonagall is humorless and Undertaker has not been fully remembered yet.**


	6. His Master Re-Armed

**His Master Re-Armed**

**Ciel's wand has to be different from canon since there's no connection between him and Voldemort. Draco will show up and err it won't really be much other than dialogue. Characters you want to see reincarnated and into who, suggestions are welcome**

**Undertaker can make children give up their souls willing. I think he can get out of trouble with the Shinigami. Ahem before I forget, all pureblood names are from the Victorian era. I searched up some names and saw over 3 quarters of the Harry Potter names on there.**

"I wanted to stay home today." Ciel grumbled as he walked towards Ollivander's Wands.

"We do not want to be caught up in the last minute rush, young master. Besides we need to get you fitted anyways. You did tell Dumbledore you were going to his school, that requires a uniform and you can't wear fashion from the Victorian era all the time." Sebastian said

"I hate you and your logic. These clothes are perfectly fine, I have no desire to be dressed up like a doll. Since it's apparently unbecoming to not wear formal clothes as a lord I would rather wear this. At least it has shorts." Ciel said

"You would not be taken seriously if you only wore casual clothing as an Earl, and a CEO of a company." Sebastian replied pulling open the door to Ollivander's.

"Harry Potter-" Ollivander started

"My name is not Harry Potter! It is Ciel Phantomhive-Potter." Ciel exclaimed

"Young master you forgot your titles and your middle name." Sebastian reprimanded

"It's a mouthful now shush you're taking away the effect." Ciel scowled

"Of course young master, shall we set about finding your wand." Sebastian said

"Oh, I apologise I was just surprised, the last Phantomhive that came in here was over two hundred years ago. They usually go to wand-crafters but they were banned seventy years ago, since not all crafters place the trace on the wand. I however learnt the craft before the teaching of such a skill was banned. I will be able to help you find a suitable wand and your butler one as well, although his will be to give the show of a magic tutor, should it be necessary. I know all about your little contract, but don't worry I shan't tell." Ollivander said before entering the back room.

"Sebastian, how does he know this?" Ciel hissed

"He is an aura reader. His vision is similar to that as a snake, instead of heat signatures its magic instead. He only gives people random wands because he's lonely, he can tell a person's perfect match just by looking at them." Sebastian replied

"How do you know all this?" Ciel asked curiously

"I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian said as Ollivander came from the back carrying two boxes.

"For the young Earl I have for you a mix of Ebony and Yew with an Augury feather core, 12 and a half inches. The Augury is such a sorrowful bird. It's known as the Irish Phoenix, rebirth. Yew is known to be rare and only pairs with those destined for greatness. Ebony, you will do everything possible to attain your goal. No one will be able to change your mind." Ollivander said softly, opening the box to show the two woods entwined, the black and off white wood perfectly smooth and straight, the handle was simple yet elegant and trimmed in silver.

Ciel gingerly picked up the wand and marveled at the warmth that flooded his body. A shower of blue silver and black sparks erupted, from the tip.

"I had never thought I would sell such a peculiar wand but no matter, on to you, butler." Ollivander said

"In order to work with a demon, the wand requires two cores. That of a dementor's heartstring and one that the demon provides himself. The wood is red oak and Hawthorne. Hawthorne is known to be quite contradictory and red oak is known to be used by those with fast reflexes, quick wits and the adaptable. Fits you quite well don't you think?" Ollivander asked handing the red and cream colored wand to the demon butler.

"You will have to place your article inside yourself, the price will be 40 galleons. For the four woods and the rare ingredients." Ollivander said

Ciel handed Ollivander the money before saying "Well if that's it let's just go back to the manor. I have important . . . stuff to do."

"Young Master there's still your fitting and your schedule today was purposely empty so you could relax on your birthday." Sebastian said looking amused

"I don't know what you're talking about. This is hardly relaxing." CIel replied leading the way towards the alley's exit, only to be steered in the opposite direction by Sebastian.

"Young Master, the tailor's in the opposite direction. Honestly you have the map as well, it's better to do this now, then later." Sebastian chastised as he pulled open the shop door.

Ciel was instantly placed on a stool and had Madame Malkin twittering around him. "Your clothes are terribly out of style my dear. Your first year at Hogwarts am I correct? Oh you're so thin. I'll have to get you some formal and casual robes as well if this is what you call clothing."

"I hate you so much right now Sebastian. You're going to get it later." Ciel told his butler who was looking on amusedly. Sebastian only gave a slight grin and started flipping through the racks.

Ciel gave a huff and almost jumped when he heard "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Your parents are our kind right?" Ciel turned and saw a bleach blonde boy his age with a face that was akin to a ferrets.

"Yes my parents were both wizards. My name is Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel said shortly.

"Young master you forgot your title and you dropped your second last name." Sebastian said mildly.

"It's a mouthful, and I didn't even want to go to this school." CIel huffed

"You don't want to go to Hogwarts!?" Draco asked shocked

"No, my family is usually tutored for their whole life then at the age of thirteen we enter the muggle world. I have a family business to run, on top of that I have to associate with muggle nobleman." Ciel replied

"Why can't your family do that?" Draco asked

"They're dead." Ciel replied and that ended the conversation, filling the next few minutes with awkward silence, the only sound was that of the measuring tapes snapping shut and a pencil scratching down measurements.

Draco gave an awkward wave goodbye before leaving the shop as he had been fitted.

"That boy is a descendant of Alois, correct?" Ciel asked

"Yes his family are indeed related to the late earl Trancy. Some wizards may have portraits of those outside of their family but the Malfoys are descended from him. I wonder how they would react if they knew that Alois Trancy's real name is Jim Macken and he was a muggleborn." Sebastian said

"They would deny it or say they weren't related at all." Ciel said

"Ah but it's all ancient history now young master. No way to prove it sadly, well besides Veritaserum, this knowledge would cause such chaos in the wizarding community, it would be wonderful." Sebastian said dreamily

"You go do that . . . after you take my soul." Ciel said

"Are you sure young master? Such an opportunity only comes every so often." Sebastian asked

"Their family have not wronged me . . . yet." Ciel said hopping off the stool seeing the magically animated sewing materials finishing off his new set of robes.

Ciel paid the tailor and left the shop. "Shall we head to the magical menagerie next my lord?" Sebastian asked his eyes gleaming.

"I would prefer going home but why not?" Ciel said walking towards the magical pet shop. As soon as Ciel entered the shop he broke out into a sneezing fit.

"Sebastian! You knew there were cats here!" Ciel said pointing his finger accusingly at his butler. Only to see the demon cuddling a cat, with a squashed in face.

"Oh what a magnificent specimen you are. Such elegance, even with your misshapen face, you hold such perfection. You're paws so soft, your fur so sleek and clean." Sebastian cooed going into full blown cat lover mode. Ciel gave an exasperated sigh before sneezing. The store owner looked on amusedly and stayed in the back not wanting to interfere with the bonding. After all that cat had such troubles finding a family.

"Let's go you cat obsessed moron." Ciel said five minutes later having grown bored of watching his butler.

"Of course young master." Sebastian said given the deformed cat one last loving stroke.

"WAIT! Don't you want to take him!?" The shopkeeper asked panicked. This maybe their last chance to sell the damn monster.

"No." Ciel said shortly before walking out of the shop.

"I apologise the young master has a cat allergy and has bad experience with them." Sebastian said remembering when Ciel had told him about Mrs. Figg. Photos were never as good as the real thing and he supposed sneezing whenever you're around said animals you grow a dislike for them.

"Sebastian, I want you to make me some dessert when we get home. Some treacle tart, strawberry shortcake, chocolate pudding, raspberry parfait, and a vanilla cupcake." Ciel said

"Young Master. You'll spoil you're appetite for dinner." Sebastian said passively

"I don't care. You dragged me on this miserable outing and I want to drown out the horribly long hours of shopping in sugar. Then I'll be in sugary bliss and the whole day will have seemed to have gone well." Ciel replied while preparing to floo home.

"Of course young master." Sebastian said with a shake of his head as Ciel flooed off. Sebastian stepped into the fireplace and shouted off their home address, disappearing in a whirl of green flames.

**I just had to include the pet shop scene I felt the urging for Ciel to use that line. The wand fits well with the current Ciel's personality but I would advise reading up on the full descriptions yourself seeing as how I only did a brief explanation. I figured Dementor heartstring because dementors are magical creatures that suck out souls.**


	7. His Master Re-Transmutted

**HIs Butler Re-Transmuted**

"Young Master, it's time to go to King's Cross Station. Your train will depart in an hour and a half and the time to get to the station will be thirty minutes." Sebastian said staring exasperatedly at the small boy curled up under the covers.

"10 more minutes." Ciel grumbled burrowing deeper into his covers. At least it isn't an order, Sebastian thought, he frowned before going to open the curtains, letting in the bright sunlight. Ciel gave a hiss and lifted his pillow to cover his face. Sebastian stared at the young lord in amusement before grabbing a fresh treacle tart off his serving platter and waved it above Ciel's face. The boy twitched slightly debating over taking the bribe or not.

Sebastian gave a small grin as he saw the boy sit up and blindly reach for the tart with his eyes closed.

"Young Master, might I suggest opening your eyes?" Sebastian asked

"Or you could hand me the tart and let me get some more sleep." Ciel replied poking Sebastian in the face.

"Why is your chest so squishy? Since you're a demon and everything I thought you'd have like rock hard abs or something."

"That's because you're prodding my face Young Mas-" Sebastian said as he was cut off by Ciel's finger entering his mouth.

"Well this is strange." Ciel said before opening his eyes. He froze for a second and looked from Sebastian's face to his finger and back again before pulling his finger out.

"This brings back no memories, you know, I thought it would but I guess this never happened before."

"No it hasn't young master, might I suggest getting ready for your first day of boarding school?" Sebastian said pulling out one of Ciel's new suits.

"I don't like that fabric, I like the old ones better." Ciel said looking at the suit with disdain, it was a regular black and white suit complete with a black neck ribbon.

"Young Master-" Sebastian started before being cut off by the eleven year old

"I refuse to wear it. Get me one of the old suits." Ciel said staring at the plain suit.

"You had me pack them all away for when you attend school." Sebastian said exasperatedly.

"Well pull them out, we only have forty-five minutes before we have to leave." Ciel said

"Very well then young master." Sebastian said with a scowl, and here he thought that this Phantomhive wouldn't be as bratty as his namesake.

Sebastian pulled out the green suit and blue neck ribbon before returning to Ciel's room. Sebastian dressed the boy and checked his pocket watch.

"Young Master, I believe it is time to depart for Kings Cross Station."

"All right lets go." Ciel said

The duo exited the manor and headed to the station whispering to each other quietly as the chauffeur was not too subtly trying to listen in.

"What can you tell me about this elusive dark lord I've defeated?" Ciel asked quietly

"They say his name was Lord Voldemort. He was the heir of Salazar Slytherin, and is possibly the strongest recorded dark lord in history." Sebastian replied just as quietly

"Who was he before Voldemort? Why would he choose something as tacky as flight from death?" Ciel asked

"No one that I've asked seemed to know. It is most likely that he attended Hogwarts in 1942, the Chamber of Secrets was opened inside of the castle during that year, and the heir released a creature onto the school that paralysed muggleborns along with killing one in the process. Only descendants of Slytherin can speak Parsletongue." Sebastian said obediently

"Nice work, so a Slytherin student from 1942, the school library's year books should be useful." Ciel said thoughtfully not noticing Sebastian's eyes widen in surprise. The young master actually seemed grateful! How strange, I never had a master like this before although the Phantomhive's do seem to have a knack for doing the improbable.

The pair stepped out of the vehicle a few minutes later having arrived at their destination. The pair wheeled the large trunk out and into the station.

"So where is this Platform 9 and three quarters?" Ciel asked staring at his ticket dubiously

"We'll I would expect it to be in-between platform nine and ten." Sebastian replied, receiving a withering look from Ciel

"I hadn't thought of that. You know running straight into a solid brick wall sounds like loads of fun." Ciel said sarcastically

"It's an illusion my lord, now see the red headed woman that's violating the statue of secrecy over there?" Sebastian said pointing towards what looked to be a dumpy woman with five children walking behind her. She seemed to be asking about the platform as well, but seeing as how she had what looked to be a fourteen year old son, well it seemed highly suspicious that she wouldn't know where the platform is.

Ciel watched as the woman ushered her family through and seemed to wait outside the entry for a few minutes before surveying the area before entering through the barrier after her children.

"See young master, easy as that." Sebastian said

"Her actions seemed highly unusual, and if I crash I'll order you to do something extremely embarrassing in public, or to the Shinigami." Ciel said as he began walking towards the pillar, Sebastian close behind wheeling his trunk on a trolley. Ciel was a foot away from colliding with the column and closed his eyes. He walked straight through the pillar and opened his eyes when he heard the whistling of the train and almost jumped in surprise. In front of him was a red steam engine and the sign above him read Hogwarts Express, Platform 9¾.

"Didn't I tell you Bocchan?" Sebastian said giving the boy an amused smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and wipe that smirk off your face." Ciel said before boarding the train

Sebastian's smirk grew before he put the luggage onto the train and followed Ciel down to an empty compartment.

"Do you require anything bocchan?" Sebastian asked

"No I do not. What does bocchan mean, Sebastian?" Ciel asked

"It is simply Japanese for young master, young master." Sebastian replied

The duo begun to converse further until they were interrupted by one of the redheaded boys they had seen, run through the barrier.

"Err hullo, do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"If you had actually looked you would have noticed that compartment to the right is empty, but if you want then you may." Ciel said eyes narrowed ever so slightly in suspicion. Ciel had made sure to head near the very back of the train, after all it was the emptiest area and they were less likely to be interrupted.

"Err thanks, who are you by the way? My names Ronald Weasley, but please just call me Ron." The redhead said

Ciel opened his mouth only for Sebastian to nudge him in the ribs and say "Full name and don't forget your titles bocchan."

Ciel scowled but did as Sebastian said "I am the Earl Ciel Hadrian Phantomhive-Potter, and this is my butler Sebastian Michaelis."

"You're Harry Potter! Have you got the, you know _scar_?" Ronald asked eyes wide

"I have multiple scars and my name is _Ciel_ not Harry." Ciel corrected disliking the redhead more and more.

"Err have you got a lightning bolt scar on your forehead then? If you do can I see it?" Ronald Weasley asked

"Yes I do. I am quite confused on why you'd want to stare at some scar tissue on my forehead." Ciel said

"You-Know-Who gave it to you when you deflected the killing curse back on to him." Ronald replied

Ciel was about to snap back at the boy, when the door to the compartment opened. In popped a bushy haired girl and a round faced boy.

"Hullo I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom. We're looking for Neville's toad Trevor, have you seen him? Who are you by the way? It's all very fascinating this magic! What house do you think you'll be in? I hope for Gryffindor but Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad! You with the dark hair, your clothes are very outdated." She said this all very fast leaving Ronald blank faced.

"Fine I'll use my full name and titles, just stop poking me in the ribs Sebastian! Ah I apologise, I am the Earl Ciel Hadrian Phantomhive-Potter and that is my butler Sebastian Michaelis. We have not seen his toad but, Sebastian I order you to find Neville Longbottom's toad Trevor and to bring him here. My house would either be Slytherin or Ravenclaw, but I won't fight the hat . . . much. I would prefer Ravenclaw seeing as how I'm only attending this school for a year or two before attending Weston College like the rest of my family. After all Ravenclaw sounds quite similar to the Sapphire Owl dormitories, and I happen to like these clothes." Ciel replied shortly

"Harry Potter a slimy snake! That'll never happen, everyone knows Slytherin's are evil! I'll be Gryffindor like the rest of my family. Your parent's were Gryffindor's you know."

"What does it matter? They're dead." Ciel said to the redhead

"I think I'll end up being a Hufflepuff." Neville said trying to diffuse the tension between the two other males.

"Ah young master, I hope you haven't gotten into any trouble. I've found Mr. Longbottom's toad, he was hiding near the girls toilettes. Here you are young sir." Sebastian said handing off Trevor to a beaming Neville.

"Thank you so much Mr. Michaelis!" Neville cried in joy. Ciel sat in silence as he listened to the blather of the other three children, until the compartment door slid open once more. This time there was the blonde Malfoy and what looked to be two males although it was possible they were part troll.

"I heard Harry Potter was in this compartment. Imagine my surprise when I heard it was you." The blonde said

"I wasn't lying. You people seem to think I'm having a case of mistaken identity. But I know my name thank you very much. Come Sebastian let's find a different compartment, away from all of these imbecilic children." Ciel said to his butler before swiftly exiting the compartment, the door shutting on the six other first years.

"My lord, we are nearing the school, might I advise dressing in your uniform?" Sebastian asked

"Go ahead." Ciel said before biting the head off of a chocolate frog he had purchased from the food trolley. He wiped his fingers off on a napkin and raised his arms into a T. Ciel stared out the window blankly watching Scotland's countryside fly by blankly. As Sebastian finished tying a black ribbon into a bow around Ciel's neck, prefects went around announcing that they were five minutes away from arriving.

Five minutes later the pair exited the train and Ciel saw Hagrid waving his arms around calling over the first years.

"Isn't that the man who broke down my door?" Ciel asked Sebastian

"Yes bocchan it is. Now shall we get you onto a boat?" Sebastian replied leading Ciel towards a small boat. As there was a total of forty five students Ciel was the odd one out. Not that he minded, in fact he preferred it that way. The pair followed Hagrid's boat and Ciel looked at the castle in wonder, letting out a small gasp. Sebastian watched the eleven year old fondly, this Ciel was less guarded, even with all the expectations on his shoulders.

Perhaps this contract wouldn't be too bad but it was dangerous to get close to the contract bearer like this. Sebastian thought as they were signalled to get off the boat.


	8. His Master Sorted

**His Master Sorted**

Ciel entered the entry hall and looked around unimpressed. The castle was extremely medieval and the hall was drafty.

"As soon as we're done here I want to go home. This castle is abhorrent." Ciel said his voice tinged with distaste

"You're in a bad mood today." Sebastian commented a smirk playing on his lips

"Shut it. You'd be in a bad mood too, if you were practically forced out of duty to come to this drafty castle." Ciel replied sourly. Bloody mission. If the queen hadn't sent the letter then he could've been resting peacefully in the manor. Sleeping, reading even doing paperwork seemed more favorable to this.

"Young Master why can't you just enjoy this experience? You're in a new world full of magic. Imagine all the possibilities!" Sebastian said

"We boated here in the middle of the night. I am wet, cold and hungry. This castle is as I've said before, drafty and that blonde reminds me of Alois." Ciel grumbled gesturing to Draco.

"So negative." Sebastian said fondly, ignoring the boy's death glare.

Ciel was about to give a biting remark, when the witch who had visited them appeared and ushered the group of eleven year olds plus Sebastian in to the great hall. She led the group towards a wooden stool that sat in front of the staff table, upon that stool rested a ratty brown, stereotypical witch's hat.

Ciel frowned at the sight of the hat. He highly doubted they expected them to be able to pull a rabbit out of it, but what did they have to do? Ciel nearly, but didn't jump in surprise when the ghosts flew in. He ignored their silly prattle and focused on the mystery on what he had to do. What he wasn't expecting was for at that moment, the hat developed a rip in the brim and began to sing.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

'Wonderful I get to put a filthy hat a top my head. Maybe scourgify could work on that filthy thing?' Ciel thought to himself. He watched patiently as the deputy headmistress called out the names. He watched as the bushy haired girl with no manners went to Gryffindor over what looked to be several minutes of arguing.

When Finnigan, Seamus walked up he made eye-contact with the nervous boy and then a slew of memories made themselves known to Ciel. A sandy haired chef had burnt down the kitchen . . . Bardroy was suggesting the use of a flamethrower to get a picture of Sebastian . . . Telling him to use real bullets on Pluto. The other boy's eyes widened just as the hat shouted "Gryffindor!"

He ignored the next few until he saw the boy with the toad step up. The boy seemed to also be arguing with the hat, as his sorting was taking quite a while. When the hat cried out Gryffindor, Ciel was surprised to see that the boy seemed to be upset. His eyes had widened in horror which most could mistake for joy. But the trembling and the fact that he had paled ever so slight gave away his true feelings. Ciel frowned, and filed it away for later.

Ciel watched silently as the rest filed through. The blonde ferret went to Slytherin, the hat hadn't even wanted to touch that arrogant prick. His posture and attitude screamed Slytherin, but his eyes said so much differently. Those slivery blue eyes of his looked like ice, but ice is fragile and only coats over what's hidden beneath it.

The Patil's were split between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, Perks went to Gryffindor.

Ciel waited patiently until the woman called out Potter, Harry. Ciel didn't even bat an eye. He knew they were trying to get him to be their silly little savior, but he refused to do so. He would not be a pawn. After all who said there only had to be two sides in war?

Ciel smirked inwardly as the hall burst into whispers. Harry Potter did not exist. That person was a fantasy a silly one at that. A child, not even two years destroyed a dark lord. Ciel had a feeling that it might have had something to do with a spell classified as dark, or perhaps the phrasing. He still remembered the night vaguely, and knew that there had been pleading and begging.

Ciel shook himself out of his thoughts and cleared his throat. "Harry Potter does not exist. I'm sure I've told you this deputy headmistress. I've told you this as well headmaster. I am also quite sure I am in fact named Ciel Hadrian Phantomhive-Potter. Ask the goblins and they will tell you that I am not having an identity crisis."

The hall went eerily silent and then the whispers began once more. Ciel strode to the stool calmly and looked at the dirty hat. Pulling out his dual-coloured wand Ciel incanted clearly "Scourgify." And watched satisfied as the hat lost most of the grime. Ciel sighed as he saw that the hat was still dirty but placed it a top his head slowly easing it on.

"_What an interesting mind you have, suitable for all if it were purely the house values. At least at first glance but what if we dig deeper, what will I find there, young earl?" The hat said before plunging deeper and deeper into Ciel's mind._

_He hadn't expected them to have shot him. He hadn't expected to be lying in a pool of his own blood alone. Sebastian had promised not to leave his side and to help him attain his revenge. His butler had failed him, his butler whom he was giving his __**soul**__ to. Ciel drew his face into a bitter smile, not noticing that his blood was forming a pentagram. It was too late though since the bluenette had decided to let go of life. Release the thread he had desperately clung on too. It felt nice, like floating or being carried by . . . __**him**__. Was his soul that worthless? All this to be abandoned in the middle of nowhere. Ciel gave a bitter laugh choking on his own blood. To finally know who, but never get the chance to see them die._

_His vision blurred further and Ciel heard loud footsteps and saw a large black shadow. Move towards him quickly. Ciel's eyes widened in surprise as he saw that the shadow had been Sebastian. He shuddered slightly coughing up more blood. "Bocchan!" Sebastian had said, the butler's voice sounded panicky. Ciel could feel his eyelids weighing done on him and ignored his butler's pleas to stay awake. Why would he want to do that when it seemed much nicer to fall asleep? The fifteen year old let his eyes flutter shut and felt the pain to leave quickly, all he felt now was a slight pain in his side, how annoying._

_The last thing Ciel had heard was his butler's panicked voice shouting at him to stay awake, not to die and to live. But what did he have to live for? His family was dead. Elizabeth was out of the country and it wouldn't really make a difference living though this or not. His last regret would probably be, not seeing Ash/Angela dying. Ciel exhaled once more before becoming no more._

"_I was not expecting that. A reincarnated soul, you don't see one of these every day." The hat said its voice quavering._

"_Could you tell me why Longbottom seemed so upset about going to Gryffindor?" Ciel asked wondering if the hat would have any information that could be helpful to his case._

"_No can do kid. Strictly confidential. Although I can tell you this much,_ _Quod contortum telam contexere vobis iuvenes comes. Semper maledictis Confutatis maledictis iam perdere et iterum caris in metus cursus. Ut Réspice in futuro in praeteritum."__ The hat replied_

"_Latin? And here I thought Sebastian's lessons were useless. Now where will you place me, I believe we've been at this for ten minutes." Ciel commented drily._

"_You are the Queen's guard dog, but you do it to help further your own goals. A hard worker but you would most likely kill the Hufflepuffs. You are not necessarily brave, so much as you know that your butler won't let anything kill you. Now Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Slytherin fits you the best, but you need to be able to research without anyone being suspicious. Slytherin will also make you untrustworthy, and that would probably hinder your search. Seeing as your only staying for a short period of time, I suppose you better be __**Ravenclaw!**_**" **The hat said shouting out the last word for the hall to hear.

Ciel calmly took off the hat and strode towards the Ravenclaw table, ignoring the applause and sat beside a boy named Anthony Goldstein. Tuning out the boys irritating chatter Ciel turned to Sebastian and said "Quod contortum telam contexere vobis iuvenes comes. Semper maledictis Confutatis maledictis iam perdere et iterum caris in metus cursus. Ut Réspice in futuro in praeteritum."

"How interesting. Nani ga motsureta u~ebu anata ori wakai no hakushaku. Eien ni kako o kurikaesu unmei to mugen no saikuru de, anata no aisuru mono o ushinau koto ni norowa. Mirai ni miru tame ni, kako ni mite." Sebastian replied in Japanese. Ciel raised an eyebrow and turned his attention back to the sorting ceremony. He watched as the redheaded imbecile joined the cannon fodder err Gryffindor's.

Ciel snorted as several other redheads swarmed him and turned his attention to the staff table. There he saw a Severus Snape talking to another man. The other man was wearing a top hat and the brim covered his eyes. Ciel couldn't make out a specific hair color but it looked to be blonde and both of their robes were pitch black.

Ciel turned to the fifth year Ravenclaw prefect and asked "Who's the one talking to Professor Snape?"

"Oh that's the new Defence against the dark arts professor. Professor Thanatos." She replied calmly

"Ciel nodded his head in acknowledgement before turning back to Sebastian. "Will you tell me what the hat said in English or are you going to speak pig Latin next?" Ciel asked tugging at the black ribbons ends, causing it to become undone.

Sebastian went to fix the ribbon eyes glimmering in amusement. While fixing the ribbon Sebastian leaned in close to Ciels ear and whispered "What a tangled web you weave young earl. Forever doomed to repeat the past and cursed to lose your dear ones, in an endless cycle. Look into the past to see into the future." With a final tug to secure the ribbon, Sebastian went back to his previous spot.

"Here I thought it would be more cryptic. But seeing as I barely remember my previous life, it could be puzzling." Ciel commented as Dumbledore said "Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment and Tweak."

"You would wouldn't you?" Sebastian replied as the golden dishes filled with all sorts of different foods. Ciel looked at the platters blankly not joining the other first years, with their looks of awe. The food looked greasy, after the years of abuse he had suffered, foods like that wouldn't sit well with his stomach. Sebastian had fed him greasy fare during their first month together and he doubted the demon had enjoyed cleaning up the mess he had made.

Ciel looked at the food Sebastian had placed on his plate and said "Here I thought, that this institution would hold more, what's the word, ah yes refined food."

"Bocchan it's only for the year. Enjoy your time. Join a sports team, make friends." Sebastian said

"I have asthma you fool. Why on earth would I play sports?" Ciel asked incredulously

"That carried over as well, how unfortunate." Sebastian sighed

"It seems dinner is over." Ciel commented seeing Dumbledore stand up and conduct the school song.

It was possibly one of the worst things he's ever heard. Well if you discount the time Dudley and his gang attempted to be a band, and that had killed one of Mrs. Figgs cats. The poor thing had a hemorrhage and died, hearing Dudley attempt to sing while pounding away at the drums. Ciel was glad that he didn't have sensitive hearing like animals and demons did. If he had then Petunia's screeching would've killed him long ago. Ciel mused as the prefect led them towards the Ravenclaw dorms. The eagle knocker asked a riddle which was quickly answered and a wooden door melted into existence before their eyes.

Stepping into the room Ciel took in the sights. From the creamy pillars to the sky mosaic on the domed ceiling. Ciel listened calmly as the prefect's told them that they would each receive their own room, since previous years had each added a charm to the dormitories, creating a magically expanded tower. Each room held its own secrets in Ravenclaw tower and it was tradition to add your own during your stay or before you graduate Hogwarts.

Ciel walked up the stairs and down the hall towards the one room with a plain door. His other year mates had scrambled for the, most elaborate and extravagant doors. After all the ones that looked the most unassuming always held the best secrets. Ciel thought to himself turning the brass doorknob slowly. Pushing open the door Ciel saw a plain and unassuming room. The bed was a twin, a small window, the paint was peeling, cheaply made toiletries and the fireplace was brick. There was also a slender bookshelf which was empty. Ciel's lip curled upwards and he said "Sebastian you wouldn't happen to know where the switch for this room is would you?"

"What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't find a hidden switch?" Sebastian replied before heading straight for the bookshelf. "Where is it?" Sebastian muttered to himself gently rapping the panels with his knuckles before hearing a small _snick_ sound. "Ah here it is." Sebastian said watching as the room expanded.

The faded wallpaper turned to a light sky blue. The bed turned to a king sized canopy and had cream bed sheets accented with blue. The fireplace had turned to marble and in front of it sat three cream colored couches and a coffee table. The walls had multiple bookshelves full of books and the windows were now large and held expensive draperies done in cream. The room's bathroom was marble and there was a walk in closet connected through it. In the corner of the room sat a desk which only made sense seeing as he was a student. From the ceiling hung a crystal chandelier and Ciel gave a satisfied smirk. The plain unassuming door had turned into a white door with stained glass that featured multiple images. There was a lightning bolt, a raven, a stag, the family crests, a white rabbit in a suit carrying a pocket watch, and the contract seal.

Ciel fell into the bed exhausted after Sebastian undressed him. Before falling into the arms of Morpheus Ciel wondered why professor Thanatos looked so familiar.

**So Bocchan is actually a nickname servants would call their master's children. Umm I'll be editing certain scenes to make the story flow better and A/N's will be shortened. I figured Ravenclaw would probably make changes to the rooms so you know. Anthony Goldstein is like that other kid from Sapphire Owl dorms. No forbidden third floor since we're not following Hp 1's canon yet.**


	9. Chapter 9

**His Master Bored**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Harry Potter. The schedule will be re-arranged so Ravenclaw and Gryffindor have more classes together. Chapter 8-10 will be typed. I just watched the Japanese dub of Kuro (With English subs) Madame Red's joke is so much dirtier!**

"There look!"

"Where?"

"Next to the hot guy in the muggle suit."

"Wearing the eye patch?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

"Did you see his butler?"

"Who cares the Boy-Who-Lived is cute too!"

"He's eleven, much too young."

"I can hope!"

"Shh! Their looking in our direction!"

Whispers followed the duo as they walked through the school. Much to Ciel's irritation and Sebastian's amusement. Ciel wished they wouldn't he already didn't want to be here. He had wanted Ravenclaw thinking it would be easier to blend in, clearly the label of Boy-Who-Lived would prevent him from blending in.

With 142 staircases that were constantly changing paths it would have been next to impossible to get to class on time if it hadn't been for Sebastian. Ciel had nearly fallen through some of the disappearing steps, run into a couple of doors and doors that weren't doors but walls. It confused Ciel to no end. Honestly how on Earth could a wall just pretend to be a door? At times like these Ciel missed his manor. The cozy Victorian style. The gardens, the sleeping in.

Thinking back, it was a good thing he had procrastinated on reviving the Funtom Company. Ciel had seen other students being harassed by the resident poltergeist Peeves, but the mischievous spirit seemed to avoid him. Probably Sebastian's doing. Ciel despised the disgusting Caretaker. With his matted and filthy hair. The dirty and fraying robes. The way he sneered and worst of all his horrible familiar. That damned cat Mrs. Norris. Oh how he wanted to give it a good kick.

His first class had been Transfiguration with McGonagall. The Ravenclaws had shared class with the Gryffindors, resulting in an uneven number of students. Ciel had snagged a seat close to the back and had dragged Sebastian there.

"Don't you dare, you cat obsessed moron!" Ciel had nearly shouted. He had seen Sebastian eyeing the cat on top of the Professors desk, he didn't want to have to explain to the deputy headmistress on why her cat was being assaulted by his butler.

"But she's so cute . . . and fluffy." Sebastian pouted giving Ciel the look he had given the woman in the nunnery during the late 1800's

"I am not going to explain to my professor on why her cat has been molested." Ciel deadpanned

Ciel swore he saw the cat grin, but wasn't sure if that was possible.

At that moment the Gryffindors and most of the others started to file in. It seemed as if several of the students had gotten lost seeing as their uniforms were rumpled or their faces were flushed a brilliant red. A few minutes after most of the class entered the redheaded boy, Weasley ran in with a brunette.

"Phew! Imagine if McGonagall was here." The redhead said

"I know, we'd be goners if we were late." The other boy said wiping his sweaty forehead.

"Yes imagine if I was here." The Transfiguration professor said wryly

Ciel stared in shock, the-the cat had just turned into his professor. Utter madness.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Thomas, to your seats if you please."

Ciel smirked inwardly when he saw Weasley try to approach him before walking away towards a seat near the back dejectedly, as the Ravenclaws and Granger were occupying the front desks.

They're task for the day was to transfigure a matchstick into a needle. Simple enough seeing as Sebastian had tutored him in this subject.

With an elegant flourish Ciel waved his wand over the match incanting the spell. The match became pointed, but was still wooden.

"Bocchan, you have to focus more and visualise the result you want. You can't just wave your wand around and wait for it to change." Sebastian said

"Fine!" Ciel huffed before imagining a slender silver needle that had the Phantomhive crest engraved on the side.

"Really, Bocchan? I don't think it's necessary to put the families crest on the needle." Sebastian said wryly, before picking up the needle, and examining it.

"Wonderful work, Mr. Potter. Look here class Mr. Potter has successfully transfigured his matchstick into a needle. Ten points to Ravenclaw."

"It's Phantomhive-Potter, if you really want to call me a Potter. I'd rather drop it all together but I suppose I do need something to be connected to my parents by." Ciel said in a blasé fashion.

Minerva looked at Ciel in shock, before telling the rest of the class to go back to work.

At the end of class the only other person to make progress was the bushy haired girl Granger, she had only made the match silver and pointy, but it didn't have the texture or shine of a real needle. Ciel was highly amused by the death glares that the girl was giving him. If she cared so much about academics then she should've been in Ravenclaw.

-o~O~o-

It was Wednesday which meant double potions with the Gryffindors. The Ravenclaws had an excessive amount of classes with those idiots. Ciel strolled to the dungeons with Sebastian in companionable silence. Slipping into the potions classroom Ciel snagged a seat in the back once more, before setting up his station. As more and more students filed in Ciel noted that Ronald had sat at the table right beside his. The redhead had tried to get Ciel's attention, this involved whispering, sending notes, poking and finally stalking over to Ciel and placed his hands on the desk before shouting.

"HEY POTTER CAN YOU HEAR ME? YOU WEREN'T RESPONDING SO I WAS WONDERING IF YOU HAVE HEARING PROBLEMS."

"First of all its Phantomhive not Potter. Potter symbolises a weak, helpless child that I've done everything to leave behind. I believe I said something similar to this in Transfiguration, clearly you weren't listening. Secondly, I do not appreciate having balls of parchment thrown at me every few minutes. Also I do not have hearing issues, seeing as this is a classroom I am waiting for the teacher to start the lesson, if you want to talk then do find a moment when I'm free." Ciel replied coldly

"So when will you be free?" Ronald asked

"Next year, unlike you I have a family company to revive, I also do the occasional favor to the queen, so please wait to be scheduled in. Also please do brush your teeth or use mouthwash, your breath smells terrible." Ciel replied, wondering how many shades of red Ronald could become

"Bocchan do try to be polite. Imagine if this was the Marquis Midford? Or the Viscount of Druitt." Sebastian reprimanded

"The Marquis of Midford's daughter is attending next year as she is currently ten, and I wouldn't bother with the Viscount of Druitt he's a bloody pain in the arse, he can't seem to take the hint that he wasn't invited, but nooo he just has to interrupt afternoon tea with the Marquis' daughter and I." Ciel sulked

"Language Bocchan." Sebastian replied automatically

Ciel was about to reply when the professor walked in, his black robes billowing behind him and his cold black eyes peering into their souls. He had thought the older years had been exaggerating about that, but to his surprise the man's eyes were as icy as an arctic tundra. Although he highly doubted that Professor Snape could look into souls.

"Five points from Gryffindor for being out of your seat Weasley." The professor said seeing Ronald still standing in front of Ciel.

"You are here to learn the subtle art of potions. I can teach you to brew cures, even stopper death. If you aren't a bunch of dunderheads, which I usually have to teach." The professor said sneering the last part. Ciel looked at his year mates in amusement, Granger and the other Ravenclaws were sitting up ramrod straight and had this look in their eyes that just screamed 'I'm not a dunderhead, I swear I'm not!' How pathetic.

"Now for attendance. Granger, Longbottom . . . Patil and Patil, and Potter, our newest _celebrity. _Although I heard you're trying to drop Potter. Now tell me Potter what would you get from an infusion of asphodel and wormwood?"

"Draught of Living Death." Ciel replied. Sebastian had drilled into him several different potion types into his head months ago.

Severus frowned before asking "Where would I find a bezoar?"

"Stomach of a goat."

"Two ingredients from Polyjuice Potion."

"Boomslang skin, and a piece of the person you're becoming."

"I see that you opened a textbook." Severus said before starting his lesson. Those potions were for sixth years and above. Why would a first year know all this? An ever better question would be is why does Potter know all of this? Of course he isn't really a Potter, not really. He barely resembles that menace. This Potter truly is a Phantomhive, from what he had found on them. Ill tempered, crafty, manipulative, intelligent, and that butler. He had seen old photos of the first Ciel Phantomhive, well just one seeing as the home had burnt down a second time, but in the wreckage there had been a single photo left.

It had been of the boy sleeping at his desk, his butler stood right behind the chair looking exactly like the butler that stood stonily by the current Ciels chair. In the background was this weird naked man but that was unimportant. That butler was clearly not human, so what could he be?

"Who knew that those horrible lessons of yours would actually be useful? First Latin and now advanced potions. Next you'll be telling me that Divination and Care of Magical Creatures are incredibly important." Ciel said while stirring his potion a few times trying to change it from lilac to a light shade of blue, not quite sky but a few shades lighter.

"You never know bocchan, and add a pinch more of ground snake fangs or else the coloring will be a few shades off." Sebastian said examining the potion.

With a sigh Ciel added a small amount of snake fangs before stirring the cauldron once more before looking on satisfied as the potion changed the correct shade of blue and gave off a pink steam. Scooping a small amount of potion into a crystal vial he strode up to Professor Snape and deposited the vial there before heading back to his seat.

"What was the point of him asking all of those questions earlier Sebastian?" Ciel asked watching the darkly clothed professor analyze the potion.

"As a potions master he has to know the use and properties of each plant he's using. Perhaps he decided to learn the language of flowers after all Asphodel is a type of Lily that means I will carry my regret's to my grave, while Wormwood is bitter or absence. Now if you place each meaning properly you have a sentence. What he was communicating to you is this 'I bitterly regret Lily's death, who if I'm correct is your late mother with whom he went to school with." Sebastian replied right as Neville's cauldron exploded dousing him in a gooey orange substance.

"Stupid Boy! Weasley why didn't you do anything?! Take him to the hospital wing and ten points off Gryffindor, each!" Severus snapped

"Well that was interesting." Ciel commented drily as he disassembled the potions cauldron and put everything back.

He used to complain about cleaning up the potion set, after all Sebastian was his butler. But Sebastian had said "You need to be able to construct a basic cauldron for exams, I won't be allowed in the room you know."

Ciel had grumbled mutinously when he was told this but knew that Sebastian was right. What Ciel wanted to know was, when had he become so incompetent at basic things? He couldn't even button up his shirts properly anymore!

-o~O~o-

"Bocchan, you have class today." Sebastian told the young boy exasperatedly

"It's Halloween, you know how I feel about today!" Ciel replied burying into the blankets even deeper

"That's no excuse to miss class young master, now let's let some light in, shall we?" Sebastian said before opening the curtains to Ciel's room. He then ripped the covers off Ciel who instantly curled up into a fetal position, and covered his head with a pillow.

"Honestly bocchan, how are you ever going to accomplish anything when you're like this? You haven't even made any progress in your case." Sebastian scolded

"Well nothing suspicious has happened besides there being a new Defence against the dark arts teacher each year. In fact they don't even seem to notice that the person missing fell off the face of the Earth. The Queen only knew because the family had written to her." Ciel sighed getting out of the warm and comfortable bed.

"You need to put more effort into the case, who have you asked? What have you done to look into the case?" Sebastian sighed pouring a green tea blend into an elegant china cup.

"I asked all of the Ravenclaw's the Hufflepuff's, most of the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's won't talk to me. There are no leads whatsoever on the teen's that have gone missing. I searched up the registry and each year always ends with one less student then what it started with. It's gone on for about two years, there's also a pattern." Ciel replied sipping the steaming drink.

"Only Gryffindor first years have gone missing, but the first one to disappear would be Derek Arden, he would have been a seventh year, meaning he had gone missing in fifth. None of the students I've talked have a single memory about him, just a hole in their memory. We'll need to look at his student files, if we want to get any further." Ciel added on

"How interesting, would you like for me to perform a background check on the professors?" Sebastian asked

"Yes and I guess it's time for class." Ciel sighed as Sebastian dressed him once more, tying a blue ribbon with a thin bronze strip running down the middle around his neck.

-o~O~o-

The spell we're learning today is Wingardium Leviosa, The motion is swish and flick." Flitwick said demonstrating the spell on Trevor, Neville's toad.

Ciel watched bored as the toad was levitated around the room at breakneck speed. When Flitwick ended the spell, Trevor landed on the desk webbed feet first, before spitting up a gooey green mucus. So frogs can get motion sick, good to know, maybe they'll work on warding off the current Viscount Druitt.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Ciel intoned and watched as the feather began to drift higher and higher.

"Well done! What an excellent display!" Flitwick squeaked before awarding points.

"Ciel barely refrained from rolling his eyes and looked around the classroom. He almost choked as he saw Seamus Finnegan set his feather on fire. How on Earth did he manage that? Of course that barely measured up to Weasley's and Granger's blow up.

"It's not Levĭosá, its Levíosă, also make sure the Gar in Wingardium is nice and long."

"Well let's see you do it if you're so smart!"

"Win_gar_dium Levíosă!" Ciel watched unimpressed as she floated the feather upwards earning Gryffindor five points. He rolled his eyes as the girl sent him a smug look. With an undiscernible snort he packed up his books and waited to be dismissed.

As he walked to his next class he heard the tactless redhead go on about how annoying the girl was, of course she happened to have been walking behind him at that moment and shoved past running for the washroom. Ciel shoved those thought's aside having set his case as top priority and not weepy girls.

-o~O~o-

Ciel headed to the library and raised an eyebrow at the librarian's ferocious glare. It wasn't quite as intimidating as Sebastian's but had he not gone through what he had then he would've been nervous. Points for trying as they say. Ciel headed straight for the school yearbooks. Students weren't allowed near the archives but the yearbooks contained pictures of the staff and students.

As Ciel opened the 1989 and saw a picture of a cocky Derek Arden, wearing Gryffindor quidditch robes. After the last week of May there seemed to be no more pictures of him. The staffing of that year held all the same teachers but the Defence against the Dark Arts professor and the divination teacher. The divination professor was none other than Professor Thanatos, and the previous DADA professor. These disappearances all started with that one mysterious teacher.

Or so it seemed, after all why did he always wear that hat? No one had ever seen the professor's eyes, strangely enough. Ciel gave a sigh as he flipped the book shut, the pieces were there but no evidence, or clues that could further his investigation.

All of a sudden Ciel heard a shriek "Inferi!"

Ciel's head snapped straight up, he had heard of inferi, they we're created from corpses and necromancy, an extremely dark type of magic. Banned in all countries except for Egypt. The inferi are what the muggle's would describe as zombies, of course one can't be turned into an inferi by being bitten but it can still kill you.

Ciel dashed down the hall looking for a safe place that was close. Sebastian had gone into the archives deep underneath the school, even with his hearing the screams would never reach him. All of a sudden Ciel crashed into a sandy haired Gryffindor.

"You have to help me find Hermione! There are inferi in the castle! She doesn't know and I'm afraid they'll get her. She wasn't in the Great Hall during dinner, and I was just headed to the library to see if she was there. Why aren't you in Ravenclaw tower like you usually are?" Seamus Finnigan said in a rush peering around nervously.

"I was just in the library when I heard the screams, I was headed to a room that would be safer to stay in. She wasn't in there, I was the only student in there." Ciel said pulling out his wand

"Will you help me find her though?" Seamus asked

"I suppose, seeing as it would go better with two people instead of one. Although, shouldn't Ronald be doing this as well as he was the one that made her cry?" Ciel asked as the pair speed walked down the hall keeping an eye out for the re-animated.

"That coward ran for Gryffindor tower in an instant, I told him about Hermione but he said 'Good Riddance to that bloody girl.'" Seamus said

"Don't weepy girls cry in the loo?" Ciel asked

Seamus smacked his forehead and said "Bloody Hell you're right! I'm such an idiot! If we take a left here we should be at the loo closest to the charms classroom." Seamus said before freezing. At the end of the hall was a small cluster of inferi shuffling towards them.

"Quick into the girl's loo! We'll stand a better chance if all three of us are together." Ciel hissed dragging the terrified Gryffindor into the restroom.

"What are you doing in here? You're boys!" Hermione shrieked her hair a mess and eyes red and puffy

"I think we know our own sexuality! But it just so happens that there are some inferi in this hallway, and we thought that someone should come and tell the Gryffindor girl that's crying because a jealous prick decided to insult her. Why if you had just hexed or slapped him instead of staying in here and crying we wouldn't be here!" Ciel hissed eyes flashing

"Wait inferi! What are those?" Hermione asked

"She's a muggleborn, earl she wouldn't learn about them till seventh year. They're re-animated corpses. The necromancer who creates them gives them a purpose which is usually to kill anyone in sight. Me mum told me that they were used a lot in the war." Seamus said

"WHAT!" Hermione shrieked her back against the washroom wall eyes wide and fearful.

"Shut up! They can here and smell us! They may not be able to see very well but they can scent us. Keep still and press yourself up against the wall. Use the spell incendio on them. Inferi's can be destroyed by fire." Ciel hissed dragging Seamus to the wall

"Al-alright." Hermione said voice quavering

At that moment they heard rustling outside the door and a scraping noise. The scraping began to escalate to banging when the washroom door fell to the floor infront of them.

Hermione had started hyperventilating, Seamus shrieked and Ciel's eyes burned at the sight and smell of the inferi. They smelt of rotten fruit and they're skin was gray, the inferis shuffled forwards all at different stages of decomposition. One had no eyes and its neck had dried blood crusted on its neck. Another had half of its arm rotted away and was missing a foot, on its scalp was a small clump of stringy brown hair the rest seemed to have fallen out. Each as terrible as the last.

"_Incendio!" _ Seamus and Ciel shouted together, red hot flames shooting out from their wands. Seamus' fire roared, burning hot and larger than Ciel's.

"I-Incendio!" Hermione incanted as well, adding a more controlled jet of flame to the onslaught

Ciel began to sink towards the ground unable to keep up the flames for much longer. Seamus and Hermione seemed to be in the same condition as well. They had burnt most of the inferi to a crisp, but they kept coming.

Hermione was the first to fall unconscious from draining her magical core. Seamus was the next to follow suit after having kept up the flames for several more minutes.

"S-Sebastian, I order you to come right now!" Ciel gasped out before his wand stopped shooting out flame. Ciel's knee's buckled and the young Ravenclaw fell to the floor his eyes fluttering shut. He saw a dark shadowy shape, that said "I leave you one time and look at the mess you're in, honestly Bocchan, sometimes I wonder if you enjoy being in perilous positions." When Ciel heard the silky baritone of his butler he finally allowed himself to fall into blissful unconsciousness.

-o~O~o-

When Ciel opened his eyes he was met with blinding white walls. Ciel instantly reached to check if his eye patch was on and sighed in relief as he felt the smooth fabric. Heaving himself off the bed Ciel stumbled slightly and tilted precariously to the side.

"What on Earth are you doing boy!?" Madame Pomfrey screeched seeing her charge trying to stumble out of the hospital wing.

"Need to find Sebastian, have morning tea." Ciel mumbled

"Honestly! Your butler is fine, and you can have the elves serve you tea." Madame Pomfrey huffed before shooing Ciel back into the bed.

"I have a policy not to trust food from those I don't know or trust. Especially with wizards, it's disgustingly easy for food to be laced with potion." Ciel said coolly before brightening at the site of Sebastian entering with a tray full of scones and tea.

"A green tea blend today bocchan." Sebastian said before handing Ciel the china cup

"So what happened?" Ciel asked

"You and two Gryffindor's got into an altercation with a mob of inferi. All three of you are suffering from magical exhaustion and the charm's corridors restroom has been destroyed beyond repair. They are currently rebuilding it as we speak."

Ciel peered around the room and finally noticed the other two eleven year olds resting in hospital beds. Huh he hadn't noticed them.

"Mr. Potter I'd like to congratulate you on defending your fellow school mates." A cheery voice called out before waltzing into the room. Ciel paled at the ghastly site of the headmaster in bright salmon robes that had animated flying mint bunnies all over it.

"It's Phantomhive before Potter, Phantomhive is of higher ranking therefore if you use the Potter name you would have to say Phantomhhive-Potter instead of just one." Ciel said coldly eyes narrowed at the colorful monstrosity before him. What a truly ghastly site.

"My apologies Mr. Potter." Dumbledore replied carrying on just as cheerily as before

Ciel's eyebrow twitched in irritation at the jovial and clearly delusional man before him chattered about how the hat should've placed him in Gryffindor after that show of bravery and how his parent's would be so proud of him.

"I'm in Ravenclaw for a reason headmaster, also I wouldn't know if my parent's would be proud or not, seeing as they're dead." Ciel replied, the headmaster frowned at that but quickly put his whimsical mask back on.

"I will regretfully have to take off ten points from each of you individually for endangering yourselves, but you did show immense bravery in the face of danger, 20 points to Ravenclaw and twenty points to Ms. Granger and Mr. Finnigan." Dumbledore said with a smile

Ciel raised an eyebrow at that before falling back onto the hospital beds cushions. It was too early in the morning to deal with the bloody old man, he didn't seem to get that, he didn't want to be their idol. He just wanted to find the people who made him miserable, kill them then get his soul eaten. Simple!

"Sebastian, help me to my room, all of this white is getting to me." Ciel said turning to his butler.

Sebastian picked Ciel up bridal style causing the boy to squawk indignantly.

"I said to help me not carry me like a child! Now set me down, I can walk just fine!" Ciel growled causing the other two first years to wake up.

"Aww they look so cute!" Hermione gushed

"Eh, I guess." Seamus said giving Ciel a cheeky grin, clearly saying he found Ciel's position highly amusing.

"Bocchan you're ill, honestly you're so troublesome, always getting into the most precarious situations. Come now, off to bed and no sweets." Sebastian said reprimanding the preteen with a smirk playing on his lips.

"I am not a child!" Ciel scowled as Sebastian carried him down the empty corridor

"You're eleven, in the eyes of society you are a child." Sebastian said drily

"I am the Earl of Phantomhive and Lord Potter, do those titles mean nothing?" Ciel groaned

"Until you're of age you won't be taken seriously bocchan. It's the way the world works, wizarding and muggle." Sebastian said before tapping the bronze knocker in front of the Ravenclaw dorms lightly.

"What occurs once in a minute twice in a moment and never in one thousand years?" The knocker asked

"The letter M." Ciel said and watched as the door melted away.

**Who got Dumbledore's robe reference? It's from my newest obsession. The accents in Wingardium Leviosa are used to signify the proper pronunciation. English 101! Not sure if it showed up but if it did then cheers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**His Master Gilded Amnesia**

**I realized I skipped out on the Midnight duel, but Ciel isn't as gullible as canon version is. This chappie will include Quidditch, and then it'll derive from the original book, so here's where the story picks up. I'm changing Seamus' backstory.**

"You have flying lessons then herbology today, Bocchan." Sebastian said going about their regular morning routine.

"Flying with who?" Ciel asked

"They're putting Gryffindor and Ravenclaw together. Then the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins." Sebastian said as he buttoned up Ciel's shirt.

"Wonderful, I'm stuck with those imbecilic children once again, I don't believe that it's normal for two houses to have so many classes together." Ciel complained

"Most likely Dumbledore's doing." Sebastian replied calmly

"Lovely, I think I'll spend the day in the library, seeing as Flying doesn't start till noon." Ciel said as they walked out of the dormitories.

"Have you found any more leads on the case?" Sebastian murmured as they walked through the halls.

"No, but I feel that I'm missing something, none of the students know anything, and the teachers know nothing as well." Ciel huffed in displeasure

"Oh dear, it seems as this hallway has been blocked off due to repairs, it seems we'll need to go through the Great Hall." Sebastian said as they stopped in front of the closed off staircase. The wood was splintered and the staircase was stopped in mid rotation.

As the duo entered the library they heard a sob come from the back of the library. Curious, Ciel headed to the back and saw Seamus Finnigan with his head between his knees and shoulders shaking. His faces was red and streaked with tears and clutched tightly in his hands was a crumpled piece of parchment.

"May I ask what's wrong?" Ciel asked after fidgeting for several minutes, he had hoped that Seamus would've taken notice

"Oh Ciel, its terrible me mum, she, she was hit by a muggle car! She died on impact!" Seamus wailed, the librarian just gave a sympathetic look and turned back to her work.

"What about your father?" Ciel asked

"He left after finding out she was a witch, and me mum's family disowned her for marrying a muggle, they'll send me off to an orphanage." Seamus sobbed

Ciel exchanged a look with Sebastian, receiving a nod in return Ciel made up his decision.

"Err you could come live in my manor I suppose, we've been-" Ciel was cut off by a pair of arms squeezing him tightly

"Oh thank you Ciel! I'll make it up to you! I know, I can cook!" Seamus said

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly, seeing the boy's performance in classes, well let's just say the Manor would once again be rocked by explosions. At least they had someone that could be trained to protect the manor when they were on a mission.

"Would you mind letting me go now, class starts soon and I'm finding it difficult to breathe." Ciel gasped

"Oh right sorry." Seamus said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. His eyes still red and puffy

"Excuse me my lord, but class begins in five minutes on the Quidditch Pitch." Sebastian said

"Oh right well best be off, I'll be seeing you later Finnigan." Ciel said before pivoting on his heel and marching off to the Quidditch Pitch.

-o~O~o-

Ciel stepped onto the pitch and felt the autumn breeze ruffle his silky black strands, he listened to Madame Hooch's instructions and stared blankly at the broom in front of him and thought 'up' He figured that Sebastian might as well try to dig up more information seeing as they'd hit a dead end in their investigation, after all what good would it do to have Sebastian here?

The broom flew up and into his hand, with a satisfied smirk Ciel observed the other students. The redheaded boy, Ronald Weasley was currently having a staring contest with his broom, shouting up every few minutes. All it really did was roll from side to side. Only Malfoy, Finnigan, and two other people were able to get there broom to rise. Longbottom's didn't move at all, of course he seemed to be unwilling to leave the ground.

"Now mount your brooms like so." Madame Hooch said. Ciel did so and smirked slightly at the fact that both Weasley and Malfoy had been mounting their brooms wrong. Serves those annoying pricks for being so bloody irritating. Ciel gave a huff before starting at the piercing shriek Longbottom gave as the broom he was on flew upwards in a jerky fashion. Ciel blinked twice before giving a slight wince at the snapping sound. Ouch Longbottom must have landed badly on his wrist.

Ciel watched quietly as the Professor escorted Longbottom to the hospital wing before listening to the ongoing argument the Slytherins and Gryffindor's were having.

"Haha! Look at Longbottom, he fell right on his fat arse!" Malfoy cackled gleefully. Joy another Alois Trancy.

"Oh shut it Malfoy!" Weasley snapped back

"Now, now children, let's behave civilly, we don't want to look a bunch of miscreants." Ciel said calmly

"Can you repeat that in English?" Weasley asked

"That was English, you have more money than brains Weasley, and that's saying something." Malfoy said snarkily

"Lovely, we're back right to where we started, next thing you know and one of you will pull an extremely stunt and expect me to do something heroic." Ciel muttered to himself.

"Well if you're so smart, then what'll you do about this!" Malfoy said as he flung Longbottoms rememberall in the air.

Ciel watched unamused as Weasley chased after the ball unsuccessfully before incanting "Accio." In a clear voice.

The magical trinket flew straight into Ciel's hand, and Ciel looked at the orb in confusion. It had been clear while being summoned but now it was clouded by a gold smoke. The same had happened when Malfoy had held it.

"Hold this for a second I want to test something." Ciel said turning to Seamus and deposited the trinket in the Gryffindor's hands. The orb stayed the same clouded gold.

"That's weird, I have no idea what I could be forgetting, and the colors all wrong too." Seamus said thoughtfully.

"Interesting." Ciel murmured before placing the orb into Anthony Goldsteins hands.

The Sphere immediately cleared of the gold smoke. "It doesn't seem broken, see." Anthony said before placing it into Michael Corners hands and watched as it filled with red smoke.

"What did I forget?" Michael yelped rummaging through his book bag panicked. "Oh no my Herbology gloves!"

"You left your Herbology gloves on your night stand, don't worry I have them here." Anthony said before passing the gloves to his dorm mate.

"Thanks!" Michael said while Ciel gave a quiet snort, honestly it's no wonder Ravenclaw's were stereotyped as the typical nerd. Corner could've borrowed a pair from Sprout, honestly it's not like she didn't have extras. Of course they were all pink, but they were gloves.

"I'm back, and I see that you all behaved yourselves, no dangerous stunts either. Now mount your brooms and on the whistle push off the ground." Madame Hooch ordered, Ciel quickly pocketed the trinket before turning back to the hawk eyed woman. Eyes like those were probably from brewing the animagus potion incorrectly.

"1, 2, 3, push!"

Ciel pushed his feet off the ground, shooting into the air like the others. Ciel smiled softly as the wind tousled his hair and drifted above the clouds watching the others. He gave a snicker as he saw Malfoy and Weasley having a competition on who was the better flyer. Ciel didn't know who to root for as the pair started doing twirls and dives.

Ouch! Weasley just collided with the wall. Looks like Madame Hooch had to escort another student to the hospital wing. Ciel flew down in a corkscrew spiral before pulling up sharply and slowed to a stop as everyone else drifted down slowly, if you discounted Malfoy who was already on the field crying tears of laughter.

"Mr. Potter! I said no dangerous stunts!" Madame Hooch screeched.

'Lovely, she thinks I'm having an identity crisis as well.' Ciel scowled before calmly replying

"That was hardly dangerous, in fact I have full confidence that I would have escaped unscathed no matter what, and honestly it's Phantomhive! It's of higher social standing then Potter therefore I'm supposed to be referred to as Mr. Phantomhive-Potter if you really want to add Potter into that." Ciel said blankly, he had gotten far too used to being referred to as Harry or Potter. Neither was really true, considering the fact that Harry wasn't even his middle name, and who refers to someone by their middle names, nickname anyways?

"Mr. Phantomhive! That was amazing! You must join the Ravenclaws quidditch team!" Professor Flitwick said running as fast his legs could carry him

"Hello Professor, how did you see that? Ravenclaw towers on the other side of the castle." Ciel asked curiously

"I was in Minerva's office, she always picks the one that has the best view of the first years flying lessons." Flitwick replied

"Interesting, and I'll have to think on it." Ciel said before flicking his wand, sending it back to the rack. Pivoting on his foot Ciel walking towards the greenhouses.

"Oh it appears to be time for the next class." Flitwick said checking his watch before scurrying off towards the charms room.

-o~O~o-

"Quidditch, sounds stupider than cricket. Honestly having two balls that can kill you flying around in the air, trying to knock you off your broom when you're a couple hundred feet on the air." Ciel scowled

"Come now Bocchan it's a sport that is well loved by the wizarding world, and I heard that the MVP gets a special luncheon with the elusive professor Thanatos off school grounds, a regular first year and a prefect is chosen." Sebastian said

"Why only three people? Well four if you think about it. Why so specific as well?" Ciel asked curiously

"We shall see bocchan but for now your best chance of being selected is through quidditch." Sebastian said as he poured Ciel a cup of tea.

"It's only seven months, and then we can go home to the manor. Don't forget to teach Seamus his duties." Ciel sighed as he stared at the tea resting undisrupted in his cup. So smooth and simple, no unnecessary ripples and everything was blended smoothly, no missing pieces, just . . . at peace.

Receiving his past memories had been nice. The gold smoke probably meant reincarnated souls. After all the only time the rememberall filled with smoke was if you forgot something and he supposed that losing your past life's memories counted under that category as well. But that trinket had to have more functions then that didn't it? What good does it do if it tells you that you're forgetting something, but not what you're forgetting?

Ciel gave another sigh as he examined the orb. He would give it back to Longbottom later, but for now it would serve as a reminder. Was Malfoy a reincarnation of Alois Trancy or of someone else, though? The gold smoke had filled the orb for him and Finnigan. Finnigan who was so similar to Bardroy, and Malfoy who had a few similarities to Alois as well.

Sometimes he wondered what would happen after all this was over and done with, after all the schooling would be nearly a full year of being unable to investigate and get revenge. Of course it also meant one more year of being able to stay alive. Right optimism, yippee. That DADA professor was oddly familiar, something niggling at the back of his mind telling him that he should know! Sebastian seemed unable to talk to the man, meaning that he was able to outrun the demon. He knew it was possible for wizards to apparate but it's impossible inside the castle.

The man never spoke in classes either, he simply wrote on the board and flicked his wand every few minutes to get the chalk to right another question.

"A knut for your thoughts, bocchan?" Sebastian asked

"Make it a treacle tart and you've got yourself a deal." Ciel said with a wry smile

"Of course bocchan." Sebastian said before leaving Ciel to his thoughts.

It was late November so Ravenclaw had to be doing terribly if they were asking for a first year to play, he supposed it couldn't be too bad. He would just have to excel and use some dirty tricks. After all he was still fairly light as it had only been a bit over a year since the years of malnutrition. He wouldn't be able to gain a lot over a year but over time he should be in near perfect health. The asthma he had developed from being stuck in that hell hole for a few months would probably stay with him for the rest of his life.

Perhaps if he was to break the trinket, the smoke could unlock the rest of his memories? He couldn't break this though, it was Longbottoms and the Gryffindors would hold it against him for smashing the object.

"I am back with your tart young master." Sebastian said as he walked into the room.

"Sebastian order one of these through owl post. I want to see its full potential." Ciel said as he twirled the silver fork in his hand, looking at the artfully garnished treat.

"Of course bocchan. I will do so as soon as possible." Sebastian said before once again leaving Ciel to his thoughts.

It was too stuffy in here, perhaps a walk outdoors would do him good. Ciel thought to himself as he put on his coat, carefully putting each button in its corresponding hole. Wouldn't do well to button the jacket incorrectly and look like an idiot.

Ciel began to roam the school grounds, wrinkling his nose slightly as large clumps of snowflakes landed on his nose causing it to twitch.

"Ciel! Wait up! I've been looking for you!" Finnigan gasped as he ran after the young Earl

"Oh it's you." Ciel said as he turned around to face the sandy blonde

"Do you umm you know, know what the gold smoke in the rememberall meant? I've asked others but they didn't know, I've asked everyone but Snape, Thanatos, and professor Dumbledore." Seamus said

"It means you are a reincarnated soul." Ciel settled on, he figured that if he told the boy the truth it couldn't hurt.

"But isn't everyone a reincarnated soul or something?" Seamus asked

"Well yes, but I'm sure there's more to it. I'll let you know if I find out more. Now tell me have you been having any strange dreams? Perhaps of events that you don't remember experiencing?" Ciel asked

"Well I had this strange one of being in this manor. I was cooking in the kitchen using a flamethrower on something when suddenly the kitchen exploded! Then a butler that looked similar to Sebastian walked in and told me he'd handle preparations. Bloody show off. Whatever I cooked was great, you just had to peel off the burnt shell!" Seamus huffed

Ciel had to stifle a snort there. This was most definitely Bardroy, the American accent may be gone but the attitude was still there.

"Is that so, well you'll be coming to the manor during winter and summer break. Try to refrain from completely obliterating my kitchen, I only have two." Ciel said

"Why do you have two kitchens?!" Seamus asked flabbergasted

"Apparently back in the late 1800's the previous Ciel Phantomhives chef was terrible and had a separate kitchen for him to cook in. The second kitchen was used by the butler to create meals. Perhaps my manor's the one from your dreams." Ciel said already knowing it was. Best not to reveal how much he knew.

-o~O~o-

**The titles Gilded Amnesia because they've forgotten their past lives, and for those people the orb turned gold. Just in case you didn't get the title.**


	11. Chapter 11

**His Master Preoccupied**

**Happy Birthday Tom Marvolo Riddle! Also Happy Holidays, Christmas, Hanukah and every other holiday that takes place oh and let's not forget New Year's! Also I have another plan for Ginny, even though she'd make a decent Mey-Rin I wanted to try a different angle.**

Ciel stared forlornly out the window. So much snow, but at least he was going home in a few days. He and Sebastian had agreed that the case had reached a dead end and that he'd have to wait till May to get further in the case. Finnigan didn't require as much paperwork as he had thought, since he was a half-blood and was burnt off the family tapestry the ministry didn't care. Since his mother was the one with custody, she hadn't registered Seamus into the muggle government. Ciel had been dragged down to breakfast by Finnigan. He had been flipping through spell books in the library when out of nowhere Seamus had run in and dragged him towards the Gryffindor table.

"You do know that I've already eaten, and that I'm a Ravenclaw, right?" Ciel asked with a sigh

"But its Christmastime, where's your spirit?" Seamus asked

"In cinders. It burnt down right with my past lives cheer." Ciel replied eyes dark, it was December 14th. Horrible things always tended to happen to him on this day. When he lived in the 1800's that is, this life time it seemed that October 31st hated him.

"Oh." Seamus said at a loss for words. Ciel couldn't blame him, his response did create a rather awkward break in their conversation, not that Ciel actually wanted to converse with the boy, but for the sake of being polite he was down here.

Ciel turned his attention to Draco Malfoy, the blond Slytherin was laughing boisterously as he showed off whatever expensive trinket his family sent him, as an early Christmas gift. He was most similar to Alois Trancy, from the people he had crossed in the 19th century. But there were just as many differences as there were similarities between the pair.

They may be similar in appearance but their personality was debatable. They maybe bratty, however Draco hadn't caused anyone bodily harm, preferring to break others self-esteem. Perhaps Draco was someone else, that played a small insignificant part in his life, maybe the Italian mafia boss, or perhaps he crossed Draco in Weston College. After all there were quite a few students, there.

"Hey Ciel, look at that owl! It's a snowy, I heard their extremely expensive birds." Seamus said tugging on Ciel's sleeve.

"So it is." Ciel said as he saw the bird circle around the great hall before gliding towards the Gryffindor table. Ciel raised his arm and an eyebrow as the snowy perched on his arm.

"Hello, is that letter for me?" Ciel asked looking at the letter tied to the owl's leg with a Royal blue ribbon.

"Oh, it's from her, is it?" Ciel asked seeing the queen's seal.

_To my cute little boy_

_How are you celebrating Christmas this year? We're making a pudding, we found a lovely recipe. We're even getting the new butler William involved, he needs to relax, always so stiff and proper. I've decided to gift you with this lovely owl. We have no need for another owl in the palace, we already have so many. Consider Hedwig a gift. She was quite particular with her name, and wouldn't accept anything else._

_Have you found anything new? The families are quite worried. Over the winter break I'd like for you to shut down one of the larger mafia dealings, they're currently the largest mafia family and deals in drugs. Here's the key to the warehouse, good luck._

"So your name is Hedwig?" Ciel asked the bird and received an affirmative hoot.

"So . . . do you like bacon?" Ciel asked holding out a strip, which was immediately snatched up, by the snowy.

"I guess you do." Ciel said dryly as the snowy flew away, towards the owlery.

"Well I'm off, books to read magic to learn. _Cases to investigate." _Ciel said muttering the last part under his breath. Nothing added up, and Ciel was sure that the guilty person was Professor Thanatos.

That man drops off the face of the Earth when he's not teaching, and only sat at the head table once according to Seamus, and that had been on the first day of school. Now all he needed was to find the location of the missing students and the identity of Thanatos who was eerily familiar.

-o~O~o-

Ciel entered the library and ignored the death glare he was receiving from the librarian. That woman looked at everyone as if they were there to defile the rows of books. With a sigh Ciel headed to the back of the library and grabbed a book about curses and counter curses.

It would be nice to enter the restricted section, as it did hold hundreds of obscure books. It may even hold records that they wanted to keep hidden, but to access it you needed a slip of paper with a professor's signature on it.

Yes he would get a teacher's permission to enter, but what would be his excuse? Perhaps Professor Flitwick? He could just say he wanted more reading material. Believable enough, seeing as he did spend every morning in the library, not necessarily reading but they didn't know that. Stretching his back with a yawn Ciel dusted himself off and walked towards the dormitories to grab his cloak, maybe fresh air would help. His last walk had been nice.

-o~O~o-

Breathing in the crisp winter air Ciel gave a slight smile. Perhaps this year was looking up, much better than the last, although anything would beat last year. With that thought his lips turned down.

Ciel gave a soft sigh, he had skimmed several books but none held any indication on the properties and abilities of a rememberall. The texts held nothing, other than the fact that it told you if you were forgetting something. But never what you were forgetting. The strange thing was that rememberalls were from an early period in wizarding history. So why hadn't it been discarded?

Ciel tilted his head to the sky and looked at the clear blue. But as they say there's always a calm before the storm.

-o~O~o-

"Finally, I was getting sick of that place! Home sweet home." Ciel said as soon as he saw Phantomhive manor's gate.

"You, live here?!" Seamus asked in shock

"Yes, it's the ancestral home of the Phantomhive's, Potter manor was burnt down during the war. I'll have to get that rebuilt later." Ciel said blankly.

"You have more than one of these!? How rich are you?" Seamus asked eyes wide

"There's an old townhouse in London, a home in Germany, a property at Godric's Hollow which also needs to be rebuilt, a chalet in France, and a few others, I think." Ciel said ticking the properties off on his fingers.

"R-right." Seamus said as they walked into the manor. As soon as Ciel entered the door way he was tackled by a blonde and blue blur.

"Hello Luna." Ciel choked out

"Hello, Ciel! I've been so bored without you, all Ginevra talks about is Harry Potter. Why she doesn't even know your name, and she thinks she'll be your future wife. Of course she doesn't know about the betrothal. I didn't want to break it to her, without someone taking pictures that is. She makes the funniest faces when upset." Luna said with a sunny beam.

"Hey Sebastian, who is she?" Seamus asked

"She is the young masters betrothed, Luna Elizabeth Midford-Lovegood. Although more commonly known as Luna Lovegood." Sebastian replied calmly

"B-betrothed, but they're eleven! Is that even legal?" Seamus questioned

"It is a popular occurrence in the pureblood circles. Their marriage contract was made a century back, every century a Phantomhive and Midford would be wed to keep the family ties and loyalties strong. They of course require two heirs so as not to be too deeply inbred as the Blacks are." Sebastian replied

"Let's play chess Ciel, and did you now father found new evidence of a Crumple Horned Snorsack! We found a strange horn made of gold that was similar to a rams! Unicorns have silver horns and no known animal has gold! Not to be confused with an Erumpent horn which has a gold sheen and a jagged pattern." Luna said cheerily.

"Oh and I made you this! Isn't it lovely?" Luna asked as she handed Ciel a butterbeer cork necklace.

It was different then Luna's, where hers held multiple corks and had multicolored glass beads woven in, his held a single cork and was on a silver and blue thread, with tiny blue and green glass beads woven in.

"It's lovely Luna. I will think of you when I wear it." Ciel said honestly, the fact that it was handmade was lovely, and he would think of Luna when he wore it, as it wasn't large and clunky. It would also be incredibly rude to not wear something his fiancée made for him.

"It'll keep the nargles away. However to keep the Wrackspurt's out you need to wear radishes in your ears, but they wouldn't look that nice with your hair. I'll find you a substitute though." Luna said with another sunny beam

Ciel placed the necklace around his neck and let Luna drag him off towards the sitting room.

"I'll show you to different rooms, and you'll be able to choose from the selection." Sebastian said as he led Seamus to the servant quarters. The young master had wanted to see if Seamus was a reincarnated Bardroy, therefore if Seamus felt a connection towards his old quarters it would be a confirmation that Seamus was Bardroy, as there were several, more luxurious bedrooms.

-o~O~o-

"So which room did he choose?" Ciel asked as Sebastian prepared him for bed

"Bardroy's, he said something about not taking advantage of your generous hospitality." Sebastian replied

"And Luna?" Ciel asked fingering the butterbeer cork.

"I called her father, he'll be arriving tomorrow afternoon. Also this arrives for you in the mail. An invitation to go to a Christmas ball on the 23rd of December. Another party who received the invitation was your prime suspect, the head of Scotland Yard will also be in attendance."

"I suppose we'll be attending then." Ciel huffed falling into the soft cushions.

-o~O~o-

When Ciel walked into the ball he immediately walked to the side. No way in hell was he dancing.

"Young Master, aren't you going to dance?" Sebastian asked a smirk playing on his lips

"I would prefer to enjoy the other features if the ball, such as these lovely snack platters. Oh look there's some lemonade." Ciel said trying to avoid the topic of dancing

"Honestly it's no wonder you're such a wallflower bocchan. Perhaps the pool room will be better for you. I've seen no sign of your target, in the main ball." Sebastian murmured

"You're probably right, well off we go." Ciel said with a sigh

As the duo entered the room Ciel eyed the Dursley's with complete disdain. Why were they even here? They weren't extremely rich, although with the way they schmoozed it was possible they had the connections.

"Ah Earl Phantomhive a pleasure." One of the men whose name slipped Ciel's mind at the moment said.

"You haven't attended any parties, I'm quite surprised you came." The host said cheerfully

"I was ill, and then I had boarding school. Oh hello inspector, how's that case of yours going for you?" Ciel replied taking the pool stick that was handed to him

"Well enough that I don't see why her majesty decided that we need your assistance." The Chief inspector of Scotland Yard sneered.

"Of course." Ciel replied patronisingly, eyes glinting with amusement

"Wait, he's the Earl of Phantomhive?" Vernon questioned

"Problem?" Ciel asked

"No not all, I was just expecting someone older, from the tales I've heard. Your no older then Dudley here." Vernon said quickly his face flushed shoving his son towards Ciel.

"Will you shoot Earl?" One of the men asked

"No, it's not my policy to shoot if I know I'll miss." Ciel replied

"It's been a while since there's been an Earl Phantomhive, where has your family been all this time?" Another asked

"My parent's died when I was young, when I went to take a blood test the results were sent to the queen, and I was informed of my position." Ciel replied watching as the suspect Vanel missed the cue ball and scowled.

"Really, did you uncover any family secrets?" One of them asked

"Why yes, I found out that my mother was adopted. After all no one in her family had emerald eyes like that, they were pure Elizabeth Midford, and the auburn hair was from Angelina Durless." Ciel said watching Petunia stiffen and eyes grow wide in horror, Her eyes travelled up to his forehead which he flicked his bangs to the side, showing the infamous lightning bolt scar.

"Was your name any different?" Another asked as Ciel once again passed his turn.

"Why yes it was. I had actually been going by Harry Potter. The Potter part was my father's last name and the Harry was a variant for my middle name." Ciel replied watching gleefully as Vernon turned a pasty grey and Dudley's eyes widened in realization.

"Enough of this if you want to interrogate the Earl interrogate him later. Now are you sure the warehouse key is safe with you?" The Chief inspector Randall asked

"Of course, the rats will soon come looking for the forbidden cheese." Ciel replied watching as Vanel once again missed

"How long will it take you?" Randall asked

"How soon can you secure the payment?" Ciel countered

"You vulture!" Randall growled

"Be careful how you smear my family name!" Ciel said coldly his words laced with venom

"Oh you're in trouble now!" One of the men laughed

"You'll have it by the end of tonight." Randall sighed

"Then I think it's time to put an end to this worthless game." Ciel said hopping off his perch and aiming the pool stick.

"You pass your turn twice and now you going for all of them!" Vernon growled

"Your greed will undo you!" Another said

Ciel shot the ball and watched as he hit his mark, and asked softly

"Am I undone?"

-o~O~o-

"Explain Boy!" Vernon growled as he man handled Ciel into an empty hallway, Dudley and Petunia had rejoined the party.

"Explain what Vermin, Oh I'm sorry Vernon." Ciel said with a smirk

Vernon raised his hand and swung at Ciel's face only to be stopped an inch from contact.

"I apologise but the young master ought to be heading home now, he has several lessons and business deals to complete tomorrow. Also should you attempt to harm my master again I'll have to break your wrist and every bone in the offending hand. Have a good day Mister Vermin." Sebastian said before picking Ciel up bridal style.

"Put me down! I am perfectly capable to walk on my own!" Ciel growled at his butler

"Why young master, you must be tired, and we have a busy day tomorrow."

"This is demeaning!" Ciel scowled as they approached the car.

-o~O~o-

"I'll go and prepare this afternoon's tea." Sebastian told Ciel who was doing paperwork.

Ciel gave a nod and let his head fall onto the desk. So much paperwork he groaned.

Lifting his head up Ciel's eyes widened as a cloth was placed over his nose and mouth. Chloroform! Ciel thrashed a bit, knocking papers to the floor before collapsing.

-o~O~o-

"Young Master, today we have a chocolate cream pie. Oh dear it looks like the rats came, and what a mess they made." Sebastian sighed before he saw Seamus running towards him waving a letter.

"There was a letter at the door! It's addressed to the house of Phantomhive." Seamus said before tripping

"The letter please." Sebastian said noting that no bullets had been fired yet.

"Right here." Seamus said rubbing the back of his head sheepshly.

"What a dreadfully written letter. Now Mr. Finnigan should the manor fall under attack while I'm gone use your magic, the house is warded against the ministry's trace. Now could you clean this up?" Sebastian said handing Seamus the pie.

"Wait by clean it up does that mean I can eat it?"

"Mr. Sebastian?" Seamus asked seeing the empty hall

-o~O~o-

"Now little Phantomhive, tell me where the warehouse key is." Vanel said one hand holding Ciel's face roughly.

"So I was right, it was you, and here I was hoping that something unexpected would happen. This game is no fun at all." Ciel sighed ignoring Vanel's question.

"Now no need to be rude, just tell me where the key is and we can pretend this never happened. There are so few jobs available, and how else could I make money. Not murder, not smuggling, not women or organs, which leaves drugs yes?" Vanel asked

"It's in the pharmacy act of 1868. Honestly it's no wonder you have to resort to crime, you're clearly below average intelligence. I bet you left a note stating our location. When you could've just left a note stating a trade-off location." Ciel said with an eye roll before getting kicked in the face

"You little brat! Negotiations are off attack the manor!" Vanel shouted into his cellphone

Ciel gave a laugh at that. The manor had inbuilt defences that would ward off muggle's and unwanted guests. Once Seamus was able to protect himself and the manor then he would have some of the wards taken done.

"What's so funny you little rat?" Vanel snarled

"It's highly unlikely you'll find the manor and if you do well, we'll see how far they get." Ciel said with a smirk, tilting his head to the side.

Vanel looked like he was about to kick Ciel once more before his phone rung

"Hello? What do you mean something's following you? What are you a bunch of pansies?"

And then Ciel heard Sebastian's voice on the other end. "Woof!"

The phone fell from Vanel's hand and he looked at Ciel in fear before kicking him in the ribs. Then the shots rung out causing Vanel to give a broad smile.

He grabbed Ciel from behind and dragged him away from the door, placing his pistol to the boy's temple. Ciel grinned inwardly as Vanel stiffened at the sound of footsteps. The door flew open and Vanel scoffed.

"I was expecting more than just a dandy in a tailcoat." Vanel sneered

"I have come for the young master, I have the warehouse key right here." Sebastian said before several shots rang out. Ciel choked slightly just to give a good show.

"I wasn't going against the self-proclaimed lord of games without a back-up plan." Vanel said with a laugh.

"Gun these days have so much more firepower." Sebastian said coughing up several bullets.

"Why do you always feel the need to do this? You could have dodged those easily." Ciel said not even batting an eye as Vanel's men fell at the hands of his butler.

"I thought it would make for a good game young master." Sebastian replied

"St-stop right there or I'll blow his brains out!" Vanel shouted

"Will you hurry it up, my legs fallen asleep and he smells revolting." Ciel scowled wrinkling his nose

"But young master if I step any closer he'll blow your brains out. Now ask, like how I taught you." Sebastian said

"Sh-shut up!" Vanel shouted eyes wide

"In the name of my defiled family I order you to put an end to this!" Ciel commanded

"Shut Up!" Vanel screamed pulling the trigger only to see Ciel look at him both eyes bright.

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" He screeched arm twisted unnaturally

"It's time to put an end to this worthless game, don't you agree Sebastian?" Ciel asked head tilted to the side, the purple contract seal glowing in the dim lighting

-o~O~o-

"Merry Christmas Ciel!" Luna said giving the Earl a bear hug.

"Oh hello Luna I thought you weren't coming until later." Ciel said

"Daddy said it was okay to come early. Here I got you this." Luna said shoving a small silver box into his hands.

"You didn't have to Luna." Ciel mumbled giving Luna a box as well.

"I know, but knowing you, you'd have a gift for me. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I need gift's silly! Well open it!"

Ciel opened the box and saw a silver charm bracelet with a radish charm inside.

"You already have a necklace, but it doesn't keep the wrackspurts out of your brain." Luna told him before unwrapping her own gift. A fencing sword that Ciel had found while searching the Phantomhive vault.

"Mm, I take it you've begun to remember." Luna said with a slight smile

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked

"Last year while my mother was experimenting in her lab, she made a mistake in her calculations. The result was an explosion that rocked the house. The room had filled with a gold smoke after the initial explosion, probably shattering other vials. The smoke caused me to remember things that had never happened to me. Reoccurring figures were a girl with blonde ringlets named Elizabeth, her mother, her father, her brother Edward, her fiancée Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis." Luna said eyes flicking to said duo. Seamus looked up in surprise.

"I have an explanation for that." Ciel said

"Yes I know reincarnation. Oh hello Bardroy have you seen Finny or Meirin yet? Anyways as I was saying that doesn't explain the fact that you once again have only one eye." Luna said

"Another run in with another cult. They have eye fetishes." Ciel said causing Luna to raise an eyebrow and Sebastian to smother his laughter with his hand. Seamus however watched wide eyed in confusion.

"I can understand how you're still a Phantomhive but I don't get how Sebastian is still a Michaelis considering that your namesake's butler fell off the map right after you died." Luna said with narrowed eyes.

**I figured the Wrackspurts would be synonymous for memory loss. Seeing how it's usually used by Luna to explain confusion. The mafia gang scenes were from the manga and are owned by Yana Toboso.**


	12. His Butler Exposed

**His Butler; Exposed**

**Um this was posted onto a new account because I was an idiot and I forgot the password to my old email, since it said something about it being hacked by an American. So I changed it and now I can't recall it. So I'm moving all my stories onto this account. All of the previous chapters have been edited and details have been smoothed over. I also had exams so I didn't have time to update. Also if you don't log out you stay logged into **

_A single lie destroys a whole reputation of integrity.__  
__Baltasar Gracian_

"_I can understand how you're still a Phantomhive but I don't get how Sebastian is still a Michaelis considering that your namesake's butler fell off the map right after you died." Luna said with narrowed eyes._

"I can explain! Um sort of, can we have this conversation later or in private?" Ciel said face pale and eyes panicked.

With a growl of frustration Luna dragged Ciel to the sitting room and said "Talk."

"Well how much do you know about reincarnation?" Ciel asked nervously

"When a soul has unfinished business it returns to the Earth's plane either to wander as a spirit or to repeat its past life to an extent. Or you restart your life with no past memories period." Luna replied

"Do you remember back in our previous cycle how I went missing for a few months?" Ciel asked

"Yes, you came back with a butler, one that looks exactly like the one in the other room." Luna hissed

"Well, um I was kidnapped." Ciel said not knowing how he would explain this disaster

"I knew that much, but you came back with an eye patch! After your death we found you lying in a pool of your own blood, blood drawn out into a pentagram!" Luna shouted grabbing the front of Ciel's jacket

"I was going to die, they were trying to summoning a demon, and they were successful." Ciel said treading cautiously

"You idiot! I can't believe you! You made a contract didn't you! A contract to a _Demon_. A demon who's posing as your butler! Why Ciel? Why did you sell your soul, do you value it that little, does revenge mean that much to you?" Luna cried eyes full of tears

"I was going to die! They killed my parents, I had to get revenge, don't you get it, they were going to kill me, and I'd never be able to see you, Aunt Angelina, Tanaka, Aunt Francis, or anyone else." Ciel said voice cracking

"You're lucky I'll always love you, no matter what. No matter how _stupid _you get sometimes." Luna said letting go of Ciel's jacket. "You bloody idiot." Luna sobbed burying her face into Ciel's chest

-o~O~o-

"The things I do." Ciel grumbled as Luna dragged him through London, muggle and magical.

"You promised Ciel, and besides this is fun. We can go to a play, and shopping. You're getting us strange looks dressed like you're from the nineteenth century." Luna said cheerfully

"Technically we are from the nineteenth century Eliza-Luna. We're just reincarnated." Ciel said with an eye roll

"If you'd prefer it you can call me Lizzie, it is my middle name." Luna said with a smile

"I'm surprised you haven't worn any of your old dresses, Elizabeth." Ciel said

"Unlike you I don't have an immortal butler that can preserve my clothing." Luna replied

"I'm sure some of your dresses were preserved after all, all of the clothing worn by the servants are still preserved so the old dresses you left should still be intact." Ciel said as Luna dragged them towards a muggle bookstore.

"You sound like you miss the past."

"I do at times, everything was so much simpler." Ciel huffed

"Simpler to cover up?" Luna asked with a grin

"Yes." Ciel sighed.

"Ciel look that girl looks like Meirin!" Luna said suddenly, dragging the Earl over to said girl.

"Elizabeth, she's busy, it would be impolite to suddenly storm over." Ciel huffed.

"Oh no it's alright, I was just leaving." The girl said

That voice was familiar, wait a minute "Hermione!? I thought you were a brunette?" Ciel asked in shock

"That obvious?" Hermione asked weakly

"It's the voice, but what's with the glasses and hair? You had brown hair and no glasses when I last saw you." Ciel said

"Um well when I was in elementary I was made fun of because my eyes were different, and then they started mocking me for my hair color as well. You know that phrase redheads have no soul? Well the teasing got bad enough that I begged my parents to transfer me and for thick glasses, fake mind you and hair dye. I wear coloured contacts at school." Hermione said softly

"Honestly that's ridiculous, so what? You're another person, of course you look different. What do you need to be ashamed for?" Ciel asked with a snort

"He's right you know, you'll only hinder your magical ability if you don't have full confidence in yourself. You wouldn't need to study as much as you probably do now to accomplish simple spells." Luna said

"But you're not in any of my classes, how do you know all this?" Hermione asked confused

"You're colours are dull, magic is linked to your confidence." Luna replied

"Elizabeth has the sight, it's a rare ability that can only be achieved through a dark ritual, an extremely rare potion that can only be brewed when there's a lunar eclipse, or being born a chime child." Ciel said in explanation

"Oh I've never come across that before." Hermione said eyes wide

"It is rather occult, even for wizards. It's either seen as madness or dark magic." Luna said airily

"And you're alright with people calling you mad?" Hermione asked incredulously

"I don't quite care for others opinions, the only person whose opinion matters to me is Ciel and he understands what my ability truly is. He's quite clever, don't you think?" Luna asked a smile adorning her face

"How do you two know each other anyways?" Hermione asked

"We're betrothed of course. It's a pureblood tradition that even the Potters follow. In order to retain a high social standing you must marry another pureblood witch or wizard. Should you fail to do so, your family will be ostracised and dubbed blood traitor. Before you know it you'll be as poor as the Weasley's." Ciel said primly

"Doesn't that become incestuous though?" Hermione asked

"No, once a muggleborn has a grandchild they're considered pure enough to breed with other pureblood's, not the rich ones though. Also the magic in our blood causes all chances of birth defects to be lower than a muggle child born of two different races." Luna replied

"They can still occur it just depends on how incestuous and how many generations have done so." Ciel added

"For example the Phantomhive's and Midford's have a contract where around every third generation marries each other. Or how the Malfoy's have a marriage contract arranged for Draco to marry their youngest daughter Astoria. For example the Prince line was quite rich and prosperous but Eileen Prince married a muggle man named Tobias Snape, this caused the bloodline to become inferior as it was diluted magic." Luna explained

"That's extremely old fashioned, what happened to marrying for love?" Hermione asked eyes narrowed but not daring to yell as they were in public.

"Then you become like the Weasley's and Prince's, as poor as a common muggle and in the Weasley's case even poorer." Ciel replied

"You must be joking, they can't be that harsh can they?" Hermione gasped

"Well you have the odd family, but they're rare and if anything extremely light, as in they don't have access to family magicks anymore, meaning that the children are weaker in magical power. Dark magic isn't evil, and light magic isn't always good. You can kill someone with a Wingardium Leviosa, levitating them off a cliff, dropping a large heavy object on them." Luna said softly

"Anyways Ciel and I are going shopping for new clothes, would you like to come with us?"

"Oh no I couldn't." Hermione said

"You wouldn't be imposing, Luna loves having more people to dress up." Ciel said with a sigh

"You must be dressed up a lot." Hermione said with a wry smile

"Sadly."

"Ciel, we have to get you some greens and blues. Your eyes still have a blue undertone, even if they do look green, and you do look wonderful in those colors, oh but red compliments your hair and eyes too." Luna said with a smile.

"You want a new pink dress don't you?" Ciel sighed

"Tch no I already bought those already, I want a blue one. Oh and Hermione would look absolutely lovely in a dark blue or green, with that lovely hair." Luna said

"Oh um I hear my parents calling for me, I'll have to take a rain check, bye!" Hermione said dashing out of the bookshop

"I think you scared her off, and oh look its 2 O'clock let's go get some ice cream!" Ciel said with an amused look in his eyes.

"We just went to an ice cream parlor, we're going shopping whether you like it or not." Luna said with an eye roll as she dragged the boy to their next destination.

**So the next discovered soul is Hermione, who did not touch the rememberall, so this arc's wrapping up in a few chapters, but I wanted more interaction with Luna. My updates are not going to be regular, they'll be close to maybe once or twice a month, and I have a life outside of fanfiction.**


End file.
